


One of Them

by Jenn1



Series: One of Them [2]
Category: D3: The Mighty Ducks (1996), Mighty Ducks (Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, High School, Hockey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-04
Updated: 2004-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 37,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenn1/pseuds/Jenn1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam Banks thought he was going to Eden Hall without his friends. But that changed when the Ducks got scholarships…What was Adam really going through during the first few weeks of school and on Varsity?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> General Note: This is how I think the time works for the movies - D1 the Ducks were in 6th grade –- 1993 – 1994; D2 they were in 7th grade, except during spring when they went to the Junior Goodwill Games - 1995; they all were in 8th grade & played hockey for fun, before D3 - 1995 - 1996. D3 it is 1996. Can't make Charlie's "We've been together for four years," work can I?

 

 

 

* * *

_Prologue_

* * *

There was nothing special about the arena; it looked just like any other in Minnesota. Maybe not as grand as some, but it did have something exceptional to it.

If one would stop to look at the glass case in the small hallway leading from the outer doors to the ice rink, they would be amazed at the wins this team had. They would be even more astonished if they knew the history behind them.

In the glass case sat a trophy,  _First Place: Peewee Hockey – 1994_. There were several newspaper clippings about that game. One clipping in particular was near the trophy –  _Ducks Beat Hawks, Minnesota Miracle_. Next to the trophy was a gold medal,  _First Place: Junior Goodwill Games – 1995._ Just like the trophy, there were newspaper clippings as well -  _USA Beats Iceland;_ or _Another Miracle, USA Ducks Win the Gold._

The arena was quiet, save for the two teenagers skating on the ice. They were intent in a serious one on one hockey game.

The two boys could not have been more different, in looks and personality. One was outgoing, outspoken, with dark brown hair. The other was quiet, reserved, with dark blond hair. But they were the best of friends.

The puck sailed into the goal.

"Good one, Charlie." Adam Banks high fived his friend.

Charlie Conway grinned. "Thanks, but you're still ahead by a goal."

Adam raised an eyebrow, "You want to quit?"

"Quit? Never!"

"Sorry guys, but you're going to have to finish this game some other time."

Both boys turned to see Adam's older brother, Andrew Banks, standing behind the door that led onto the ice.

"It's time to go?" Adam was referring to the appointment he had with Dean Buckley at Eden Hall.

"Yes."

Knowing what the two brothers were talking about, Charlie said, "I'll talk to you later." He skated to the goal, retrieved the puck and started practicing some of his shooting.

Adam went by Drew to take his skates off at the bottom of the stands. Once he was in his sneakers he took a moment to watch Charlie practice.

Charlie had come a long way this year. He had asked Adam in the beginning of January if he could teach him how to play his game better. Charlie was good with puck handling and a triple deke, but his scoring ability needed work. And he had gotten better. Charlie had joked that he would beat Adam in a game one day, and later he had on a few occasions. Adam did not mind. In truth with helping Charlie out, he had gotten better too.

"Charlie has really improved." Drew said. Seeing his brother's nod, he continued, "Lets go, we're meeting Dad there."

As they were heading to Eden Hall, Adam still thought how different his friend had become these last five months. He had to admit while Charlie's scoring ability had gotten better; his temper got the best of him at times. Charlie was still Charlie, but he was different from the calm laid-back boy he had been three and half years ago.

Now they had finished eighth grade, Charlie was still dealing with everything that had happened this year. Or in some cases, had  _not_  happened. His mother and stepfather had split up in February. Now his mom, Casey Conway, had to work longer hours at Mickey's Dining Car. Also to Charlie's disappointment, Coach Bombay and his mom had not gotten together.

Charlie was not the only one who had changed this year. Everyone had. Not completely, just in small ways. Connie Moreau and Guy Germaine were still together. That is, they were at the moment. The other Ducks never knew if they where ready to kiss each other one minute or kill each other the next. Fulton Reed and Lester Averman had gotten better with hockey, but they still had some rough edges to work on. And Greg Goldberg, well, whatever skill he had during the Goodwill Games, he had let it fall. Adam did not know if Goldberg did not care about being goalie or if he just assumed he would be in front of the net. If he was planning to play hockey at the public high school the Ducks were going to, he would have to start practicing.

Adam's thoughts turned to his other best friend. Jesse Hall had moved to Colorado before the start of eighth grade. His parents had separated for a time during seventh grade, his mom taking Terry to Colorado and Jesse staying in Minnesota with his dad. But his parents had missed each other, so Mr. Hall packed up everything and moved Jesse and himself to Colorado with Mrs. Hall and Terry.

"Hey bro, we're here." Drew said parking in the student lot. Adam's thoughts were taken out of the past to the present. Something dawned on him than. This would be the last time Drew would be parking at Eden Hall.

* * *

"Do you want to see the arena?" Drew asked his brother. They had just finished looking around the school.

"Sure."

Adam had already talked to Dean Buckley. In Adam's opinion the Dean was a nice enough person, but he was a little eccentric. He had to wonder if the Dean would be better teaching kindergarten with his enthusiasm.

As they walked in the arena, Adam looked around. His face was expressionless, so Drew could not read what he was thinking.

Looking up at all the state championships, Adam commented, "Reminds me of the Hawks arena."

"Anything else?"

"It's big."

Drew shook his head. His brother did not seem impressed.

"Who's Dad talking to?" Adam asked Drew. Philip Banks had stayed to talk to the Dean and fill out paperwork. Now he was talking to someone; Adam guessed it was one of the coaches.

"Coach Wilson, he's the Varsity coach." Someone answered from behind them. The brothers looked as two boys came up to them.

"Rick, Cole." Drew greeted them politely but in a coldly civil tone.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your famed brother? After all he was the one who scored the one goal in the first USA/Iceland game, weren't you?" The teen turned his attention on to Adam. He was not sure if it was Rick or Cole who had been talking to them.

"Yes, he did. Adam, this is Rick Riley and Cole Sutherland." Drew answered. Adam now knew it had been Rick talking.

"Drew, I think Adam can speak for himself." Rick looked back at Adam in a way that seemed to be challenging him.

"The Ducks ended up winning the gold in the final game," he stated staring right back.

Cole had been listening to all this. Finally he said, "Yes you did, didn't you?" It was as if it never crossed his mind.

 _Dwayne has got to be smarter then Cole,_ Adam thought keeping his expression blank.

Rick shot his friend a look. But he turned and glared at Drew who was trying not to smile.

Turning his attention back to Adam again, Rick said, "Even though you were in the Goodwill Games, I'm looking forward to seeing how good you really are." Rick smiled. "We'll just have to wait till the Freshman/Varsity game."

"You won't even think of winning that game." Cole sneered at Adam.

Drew looked like he was going to say something to stick up for Adam, but Rick cut in. "Cole, that wasn't nice."

"But it's true."

Rick shrugged. "Yes it is, but he doesn't know that. Come on, let's go."

The two soon to be seniors walked down to where Wilson was. Phil was coming up to his sons.

"How do you like the school and arena?" Phil asked of his youngest.

"It's not what I expected. But I guess it isn't too bad." Adam lied. Eden Hall was just like any another rich private school that he had went to. But his father was thrilled that he was going to be here. And now that he was not going to the same school as the Ducks, he was the newcomer here. He would not doubt most of the kids coming in the fall would have their friends with them.

"What were you talking to Wilson about?" Drew was not sure he should be asking this question, but it was too late now.

"He just wanted to know about Adam."

"Dad," Drew knew he was going to get his father mad, "you're not trying to get Adam on Varsity are you?"

Phil frowned at his oldest son. "Would that be a bad thing?"

Adam was hated this. His father and brother were talking about him like he was not even there. Plus, did he not have a say in any of this?  Did he want to go on Varsity?

"Maybe, maybe not. But if Wilson wants him, then let  _Adam_  decide if he wants to do it, but it would be best if-"

"If I didn't interfere." Phil finished for Drew. "If you must know, I believe Wilson does want Adam on Varsity."

Adam thought for a moment. So the question was did he want to play on Varsity? But he remembered that many of the Hawks would be going to Eden Hall. That would not be much fun if he had to be around some of his old ex-teammates again. Maybe if he did make Varsity, it would not be as terrible as being on JV.

 


	2. This Changes Everything

 

 

* * *

_About Three Months Later_

Gordon Bombay was waiting for his Ducks at the old arena, when his cell phone rang. It was Wilson, the Varsity coach, from Eden Hall. Gordon had met him yesterday, before the ceremony at Eden Hall welcoming the Ducks to their school.

"Bombay, have you given any thought about what we discussed?"

Wilson was determined to have Adam on the Varsity team. He was leaving the choice to Gordon, but now the choice was not Gordon's to make.

"Yes, but my decision still stands. Adam will stay on the Ducks."

"I don't know why you're so against this, Bombay. You of all people should know Banks' potential."

Gordon ignored the jab. He knew he had better tell Wilson about the job before he found out from someone else. "I don't know if you know this, but I am not going to be coaching this year. The Junior Goodwill committee wants me to be the director of personnel of the junior hockey program worldwide. The new coach is Ted Orion. If you want to talk to him about Adam, do that. But you should ask Adam yourself what he wants before just pulling him off of the team." Gordon knew he did not have a say in telling Ted whether or not to leave Adam on the Ducks or to put Adam on Varsity, the Ducks were now his team.

"What kid wouldn't want to make Varsity his freshman year? And congratulations with the Goodwill Games job. Goodbye."

Gordon heard the dial tone before he could say goodbye.

Knowing he could not do anything about the situation with Adam, Gordon just waited until the Ducks came. He did not know if Charlie told the news, or he left that up him to tell the team.

Gordon did not have to wait long before the kids started showing up. He got some minor grumbles about having ruined some of their plans, but no one was really upset. Not that he was going to keep them long. But Gordon knew his news would dampen their spirits.

As far as he could tell, Charlie had not told anyone. Charlie himself was not present. Gordon wondered if he was going to skip this all together.

"Okay guys," Gordon called out to gain their attention. "I got some news for you."

"Last time you told us that Coach, you told us Banks was coming on the team."

"Shut up, Averman!" the old Ducks told the redhead.

"It's true!" Averman defended himself. Charlie came in at this statement. His face was a mask of dark emotions.

"The Junior Goodwill committee has asked me to be director of personnel of the junior hockey program worldwide." His statement was met with dead silence. "I have decided to accept their offer."

"What!" Disbelief was written on their faces.

Charlie spoke up. "He can't pass up this opportunity. Right, Coach?" His blue eyes daring Gordon to deny what he just told Charlie yesterday.

Never had Charlie been this cold, even when he stood up to him because he did not believe in cheating years ago. He did not have time to answer Charlie's question, when Connie asked one.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"I just found out it was definite two days ago. Besides yesterday was your day."

"Yeah sure, our day." Russ Tyler snorted. "As if these rich stuck up jack-"

"Eden Hall is a good chance for all of you." Gordon interrupted.

"Who's our new coach?" Ken Wu asked in his quiet way. The entire team gazed at Gordon intently.

"Ted Orion." Gordon had hoped that Ted would have met the kids yesterday or today, but he said that Gordon needed this time with them. Gordon surmised Ted would meet them on their first day of school.

"What's he like?" asked Julie Gaffney.

"This is Orion's first year coaching. He played pro hockey a few years back." Gordon felt the need to add that so the kids would at least know this guy knew what he was doing. He glanced at Charlie to see his reaction about their new coach. All he saw was the same dark look he came in with.

"I want you all to know that I am still going to be coming back for visits and holidays. It's not like I'm never coming back." Continuing on he said, "It is going to be a change for all of you. But give Orion a chance. That was all I wanted to tell you."

Everyone got up to leave. They had come in with cheerful moods. With their coach's announcement, melancholy had settled.

Gordon looked around the arena, memories coming forth in his mind. Lost in his thoughts he barely heard someone call him. Turning around he saw Adam hadn't left with the others.

Gordon honestly felt he knew each of the kids. Which he did, but only in some things, like how they played hockey, and even their moods, and how different everyone was from one to another. Yet when it came down to it they could work as a team despite their differences. But there were times he really did not know them. individually that is. He thought Charlie had to be one of the exceptions.

As for Adam, he started as an outsider on the Ducks with his history of being on the Hawks. With himself once being on the team as boy, Gordon could understand to a degree how that had been. Sometimes he had to wonder if Adam was still the outsider in ways. His friends would not deliberately push him out of the group, but it was still there. Adam was in a wealthier family then many of the others. It was not like he bragged about it. Though he did dress according to his station, Gordon knew that Adam would give all that up in a heartbeat just to have some of the things some of the other kids had.

"Yes?"

"Just wanted to wish you luck with the new job, Coach." Adam's face masked any thoughts about what he was thinking about the news.

If Adam said he was not too happy with Coach leaving, that would be a gross understatement.

"Thanks. You best go on so you can catch up with the others."

Adam turned and headed toward the doors. Stopping just before reaching the glass case, Adam turned back around. "See you around, Coach?" It was more of a question then a statement.

"Like I said, I'll be coming back for holidays and visit when I can."

Once outside the heat hit Adam with full force. August had to be the hottest time during summer. Quickly walking Adam headed to the pond. Something told him the rest of the Ducks would be there.

His dad was not happy that the Ducks had gotten scholarships to Eden Hall. But Adam did not mind at all. He was relieved that he could be on JV with his friends. He doubted he would be placed on Varsity since the Ducks were coming to the school with scholarships.

* * *

The entire team was still upset that Coach Bombay was leaving. They had not stayed at the pond long, just talked about meaningless things. The out-of-state Ducks had planes to catch within the next few hours, so they all had to get their bags before coming to the airport.

Portman, Ken, Dwayne, Luis, Russ, and Julie were at the airport waiting for their flights. The six out-of-state-Ducks would be with their families and pack this week, then come back to Minnesota to start Eden Hall the next.

"This sucks." Dean Portman growled. The rest of his friends agreed. Standing up, he started to pace as he continued with, "Bombay is bailing on us! He thinks this damn job is more important then the Ducks." He figured his coach said a lot of BS during the Goodwill Games when he wormed his way back into the team more then a year ago.

"Portman, calm down." Kenny said quietly. Passengers around them where beginning to stare.

Glaring down at the littlest Bash Brother, Portman's voice rose, "Calm down?"

"There's nothing we can do about it!" Luis Mendoza said angrily in return. "Coach made his choice. Besides, think how the others feel. They knew him longer then we did!"

Luis was right. The six of them only knew Coach Bombay since the Goodwill Games along with the other Ducks. They hadn't been here when the Ducks won the Peewee championship game. Nor had they been in Minnesota this past year for school.

Portman must have realized that too. He sat back down with a brooding expression on his face.

Dwayne Robertson's flight got called. "See y'all next week." He said soberly grabbing his Stetson. The others called out goodbye and watched as he headed toward his gate.

They were all fairly quiet for the next half an hour. Kenny's and Russ' flight got called next. Russ was going to stay with Ken's family for a few days before heading home to Los Angles. Both boys left with a wave to their friends.

Shortly after that Luis' flight was called. Julie just shook her head when he caught up with a blonde at his gate and started to flirt with her.

Julie had been quiet for the most part when the others were there waiting for their flights. But she wanted to hear for herself if Portman was alright.

"How are you doing now?"

Portman glanced her way, he had expected Julie not to talk to him. Without answering he just shrugged. They were not the best of friends. That was an understatement.

He would have to say between her and Connie; he got along with her the best. Connie was a tough one; she would not let anything get her down. Considering she had been on the Ducks for four years or more as the only girl, save for Julie, which that took guts.

So why did he admire Julie more? Julie too had been on an all boy team in Maine. Plus why did won three, no four, state championships. Pretty impressive. No, that wasn't it. Maybe it was that she stood up to those two Iceland players in the first USA/Iceland game. Or maybe cause she did not get all bent out shape if he called her babe. Not that he would do it all the time. He would like to live to get to high school.

Her flight was called. "See you later." She said over her shoulder heading for her gate.

"See you." He returned. Even though he said it, would he come back next week? That was something to think about while he waited for his flight.

* * *

Scott Vanderbilt III, Scooter to his friends, was in the middle of unpacking his suitcase when he heard the doorbell chime. A few minutes later, Rick Riley came through his bedroom door.

Rick did not look happy.

Scooter just waited. Rick would talk when he wanted to. He did not have to wait long.

"Ian and the rest of the members of the JV aren't playing this year."

Scooter had no idea what Rick could have been so upset about But that surprised him. What had happened to cause Rick's little brother and the rest of JV to lose their spots on the team? "What do you mean?"

"Buckley talked the alumni in giving the Mighty Ducks athletic scholarships to the school."

"Wait, you mean the team Banks was on?" Scooter had known about Team USA aka the Ducks through the Goodwill Games. He also knew through Rick that Adam Banks was going to be coming to Eden Hall. Scooter had not really known Drew Banks well, and had never met his little brother. With the kid coming to Eden Hall, it was going to be interesting. But now it looked like his teammates were coming too, which would make it more so.

Rick shot him a look. "The one and the same. This happened yesterday at the welcoming ceremony. You know, this isn't the first time those Ducks messed everything up."

What did they do?" Scooter asked. Rick shot his friend a look. "I haven't been here as long as you have." Scooter reminded him.

Scooter had only been living in Minnesota for about two years. He had made friends with Rick, Cole, and most of Varsity when he started Eden Hall as a freshman.

His family had just got back from visiting relatives in Canada for the past month. That was the reason why he had not been at Eden Hall with the rest of Varsity, when they found out the Ducks were coming to the school yesterday.

Rick frowned at some of the memories that came to mind. "Ian was on the Cardinals, one of the peewee teams, a few years back. The Cardinals were good, but the best team at the time was the Hawks. But the Ducks managed to get into the playoffs. The Ducks ended up playing the Hawks in the championship game, not the Cardinals as it should have been."

"And the Ducks beat the Hawks?"

Nodding, Rick said, "That's how they got to go to the Goodwill Games."

Scooter knew all about that. Which was one of the key reasons Eden Hall and Buckley wanted the Ducks to come to the school no doubt.

"Dad is determined to get the board to revoke their scholarships."

"And you're going to make the Ducks' lives miserable for however long they're going to be there, too." Scooter's voice had a hint of sarcasm.

Whether or not Rick picked up on it, he did not say. With a smug grin he said, "Damn straight."

 


	3. Welcome to Eden Hall Academy

 

 

* * *

Walking out of history class, Averman made a comment. "That teaches me something."

"What?" Connie did not really want to know, but it would get Averman's crack out of the way.

_What are you going to say now, Averman?_  Adam asked the redhead mentally.

"Don't sit near Fulton!"

His friends just ignored that, including Fulton himself. He had not expected the history teacher, Mr. Barber, to put the dwarf on his desk then slam the huge history book on top of the it.

The new JV team split up to get to their third period classes.

History seemed to be the only class that Adam had with all of his friends. That was until he got to Ms. Delaney's music class.

Adam had thought that music would be just a waste of time. He liked music and everything, but to learn about the different composers and different types of music he could live without. But Ms. Delaney made it seem more interesting than he thought. They were just going to talk about the types of music for the next few weeks before going into the lives of the composers.

Before Adam knew it was lunchtime.

Adam set his lunch down next to Ken, who didn't have his lunch. From the looks of it, he beat his friends through the lunch line.

"Where's your lunch, Kenny?" he asked as he sat down.

Ken looked over to the other side of the cafeteria, where the Varsity team was seating. "Cole got it."

"You brought a lunch to school?"

Kenny shrugged. "Didn't want the same thing three times day. Besides most of the stuff has meat." He frowned.

Adam just nodded like it was perfectly normal for Kenny, who was out of state and in the dorms to bring a lunch to school. He also knew that Kenny was a vegetarian.

"Do you have money for lunch?"

"Not on me." Ken watched as Adam pulled some money out from in his pocket. "Oh no, you don't, Banks."

Adam was not going get an argument with this. "Look, pay me sometime later." He pressed a five-dollar bill in Kenny's hand. He was not going worry about Ken giving it back later either. "Just go and get something to eat, the others are getting out of line." He glanced toward the lunch line, since Connie and Guy where headed their way.

Kenny sighed. "Thanks." He headed to the lunch line, but stopped to talk to Connie and Guy.

After eating a few bites of lunch, Adam felt like he was being watched. Looking around, he saw what had to be the faculty table where the Varsity coach, and another man talking and glancing at him. That had to be their new coach, Ted Orion. What were they talking about anyway?  _Most likely JV and Varsity,_  he thought.

"Hey Cake-Eater, come back to Earth."

Startled, Adam turned, Connie and Guy were already there and seated and Russ who had spoken to him.

"You were a million miles away. What's up?" asked Connie.

"Nothing."

Soon the other Ducks had gone through the lunch line and came to sit down. Adam knew what to expect, he had eaten lunch with his friends the past two years. Lunchtime was not quiet. The Ducks were no exception. Now it was just a bit louder with the out of state Ducks with them.

"Man, I don't wanna start the beginning of every day with Mrs. Madigan," said Russ.

_Don't know if I want to end the day with her either,_  Adam thought. He had Biology as his last class of the day. He did not have any of his friends in the class. Most of them had her first period. If not then, it was third period, because they all had music class before lunch.

Lunch was soon finished. There was not too much to chat about before the bell rang. Everyone was either rushing or dragging themselves out of the cafeteria to head to their next class.

When the bell ending fifth period rang Adam was relieved. He said goodbye to Julie who was his only friend in the class. The class was Advanced Algebra. Math was a strong subject for Adam, but he knew this math class was going to be challenging this year. It was not hard yet, they had just over-viewed the material today. But Adam wished the day would end so he could get to hockey practice.

He did not know about everyone else, but he wanted to see what this new coach was like. He guessed everyone was a bit curious about Orion.

Adam quickly went down the steps. He was going to just turn and continue down the next flight, but he nearly ran into Charlie.

"What's up?" he asked. Charlie looked distracted.

Charlie glanced over his shoulder down at the floor beneath them. "The girl with brown hair and the clipboard. She doesn't like jocks."

Adam looked; the girl was talking to someone. "What's she doing?"

"Doesn't like the 'demeaning' Warrior name." He said demeaning with quotes. "Wants to change it."

Adam was not exactly a girl expert. Heck, he did not even have a girlfriend. He was not about to give his friend advice about something that he did not even have any experience in. "Wish I could help you, but we have class."

Charlie frowned at him. "Did you have to remind me?"

Shrugging, Adam did not offer an apology. Going around Charlie, he headed down the steps.

"See you at practice." Charlie said that with as much enthusiasm as one would say they were going to the dentist.

"Right."  _We'll just have to wait and see how that goes when the time comes._

* * *

Adam was not sure what he thought of Orion. Some of the stuff he said in that speech made sense. Work, will, and confidence. Yeah…then there was what Orion said about defense. As for work, Adam was not a stranger at  _working_  while playing hockey.

Once again Adam skated up to Julie to shoot the puck in. It went sailing in. That was another one in. He had been able to put some in and Julie was able to stop some. Everyone did not call her 'The Cat' for nothing.

Now behind his line, Adam glanced over at Goldberg, who was warming the bench. They had been practicing at shooting for the past ten minutes. Goldberg had been sitting there for that length of time save for the two minutes he was behind the net.

A quick blur caught his eye. Charlie was still doing laps. Was Orion going to have him do them for the entire practice?

"Banks!" Speak of the devil.

It was not his turn to shoot yet, but he had not been moving forward. Which caused a gap between him and Fulton who was last in line.

By now everyone knew to keep quiet. Adam had overheard Luis tell Connie they got the coach from hell earlier on. Connie had not said anything back, but Adam could only guess she could think of worst ones. From some of the things his friends told him from the time they had been District Five, and before Coach Bombay, he would not doubt that. He did not know how good or bad their coaches had been back then.

Adam had been a Hawk in the rest of the other Ducks' District Five days. He did not want to go so far and say that Orion reminded him of Reilly, but Orion may or may not be good for the team. It was not that Coach Bombay could not coach or teach the team anything. He had… in so many ways. Adam could tell every coach he had was different. He had gone through three now. He was sure that any future coach would be as different as the past three.

"Banks, pay attention!"

Adam cringed, both from Orion's voice and with a headache that was making itself known. Once again it was his turn to shoot the puck. But this one he missed completely. It did not even go within Julie's range to stop it.

_This isn't good._

Orion blew his whistle. "Alright that's enough. Divide up to scrimmage. Goldberg, get in the other net."

"You think you can get in your game, Banks?" Guy asked. "With Goldberg as goalie and you seem-"

"Thanks for the support, Guy." Adam's voice was harsher then he intended it to be. Guy's eyes grew a bit larger. Adam was usually more level headed.

Adam blew out a frustrated breath. "Sorry."

"It's alright. You okay?"

Giving a quick nod, Adam skated to face off against Averman. There was no more time to say anything else. It was time to show Orion what they could do scrimmaging.

_Lets hope I do better with the scrimmage then with my_ great _shooting skills,_  Adam thought indignantly.


	4. Conversations

 

 

 

* * *

Adam was in the middle of reading the first chapter in history when the phone rang. Getting up to answer it, he thought it was probably Charlie or one of the other Ducks.

"Hi, Cake-Eater. How was the first day of preppy school?" Jesse Hall's voice cheerfully asked.

Adam smiled; it was good to hear from his other best friend. Since Jesse lived in Colorado, they did not get talk on a regular basis. They emailed, but with both boys playing hockey and hanging out with their friends, it was not too often.

"Alright, I guess. But Portman decided not to come, he's staying in Chicago."

"What? Why?" Jesse had also heard about Bombay leaving. He had not been happy and he was not even going to Eden Hall.

"All Fulton told us was that he wasn't coming because Bombay bailed on us."

"Man… that sucks. I didn't think that would've stopped Portman from going. How's Fulton dealing?"

"His bummed about it, but I think he'll be ok. He and Charlie are close, so Fulton will talk to him if he wants to."

"That reminds me, what's the new coach like?"

Adam did not want to think about today's practice, but Jesse wanted to know. Where could he start on Orion? Than again, Orion was not going to be his coach, Wilson was. Adam did not know how that was going to go until tomorrow.

"Name's Ted Orion. I think he played for the North Stars. Do you remember that?" When Jesse said he had, Adam continued to tell him about practice. "He's big on defense and work," Adam finished than sighed.

He  _had_  done better scrimmaging. Orion had watched them to see how they played. Orion did not say anything much during or after the scrimmage, just watched and wrote down notes on his clipboard. Everyone was nervous about having the new coach watch them play. All of them that is, except for Charlie. He had done laps the entire practice. Adam did not doubt that his friends thought Portman had been smart by not coming to Eden Hall.

"So he's another Captain Blood?" Adam was brought out of his thoughts by Jesse's question.

Adam chuckled. "Don't know if he's that bad, maybe not far from the mark. But he may be good for them. Help the Ducks out. Especially Charlie if he lets him." As he said all of that, Adam knew Orion was not a complete jerk, even though he  _did_  get him put on Varsity.

Jesse could hear the weariness in his friend's voice, but he caught something else. "What's really going on, Adam?"

 _Uh oh_. Jesse had caught onto his mood. He would wait to tell him. "If Charlie didn't hate Orion by the end of practice for doing laps, he does now. Orion took his C." Whether or not Orion decided to let Charlie remain captain was anyone's guess.

 _Charlie's C._ Not believing what he had just been told, Jesse knew that Adam would not say anything lightly, nor did he lie.  _Well… not usually_ , Jesse thought, has he remembered the Junior Goodwill Games and his friend's wrist injury. He knew Charlie was what kept the team together. Everyone thought, no, knew, he was the captain. C or no C.

Before any more of the conversation could go on, there was a knock on Adam's door. "Jesse, I've got to go. Talk to you later, ok?"

"Sure, Cake-Eater. Bye."

"Come in." It was most likely his mother telling him dinner was ready. It was his father.

Philip came into his son's room. He had gotten a call from Coach Wilson just before he left the office for the day.

"Congratulations," his father said as he came over with a huge smile and slapping Adam on the back.

So his father knew. "Thanks, Dad."

Phil did not fail to hear the lack of enthusiasm from his son's voice. "Adam, you made Varsity your freshman year. I thought you would be ecstatic."

"It's great, but I actually want to stay with the Ducks." Adam realized too late, that his dad would not understand or agree with his logic.

His father's face darkened. "You would rather play with  _them_?"

"Yes." He stated quietly.

"You don't realize that being on Varsity your first year of high school will help you with getting into college." Phil's voice was barely under control. "Your brother didn't make Varsity until he was a sophomore. But he threw it all away, and now he has to go through college the hard way."

 _But I'm not Drew!_  Adam wanted to yell back to his father. But as usual, he said nothing.

"Also," his father continued, "it will be good for your hockey career. Scouts look for players who are gifted, which you are. You should remember that from the Junior Goodwill Games."

Before Adam could react to this, Lauren Banks came in to tell her husband and son that dinner was ready.

Sitting around the table for dinner, Lauren asked her son how his day had went and how had practice had gone.

"Fine. We have a game on Friday. Um, I mean both JV and Varsity have games against the Blake Bears if you want to come." He directed that statement to his father.

"We're leaving that day. Don't you remember?" Lauren told him.

Adam wanted to mentally kick himself. He had completely forgotten that his parents were going away for three weeks. "Sorry, Mom. Must've slipped my mind."

"So you didn't get your dorm information today?" Phil asked with disapproval.

Adam shook his head no.

You'll need to pack your stuff tonight. I can help you take it to the dorm tomorrow after your practice."

Phil then turned the discussion to his day at work. Lauren mentioned some places she wanted to go to before they left on their trip.

Adam quietly ate while his parents talked. Once he was done, he headed up to his room and started packing.

He was in the middle of folding one of the several khakis from his closet when the phone rang. It was Drew.

"Hi, bro. What are you doing?"

"Getting clothes folded to take to school. Mom and Dad are leaving on a business/pleasure trip for three weeks. I'm going be in the dorms till they get back."

"Yeah, I do remember Mom saying something about that. How was school?"

"Alright."

"Just alright? You're lucky you got the Ducks. When I started, I knew only a handful of people."

Adam found that hard to believe. His brother was an easy person like. If Drew went to a party and he knew no one, by the end of it, he would be friends with everyone.

"We're Warriors now, or at least I am." Adam grabbed a pair of dark blue jeans from his dresser and folded them to add to his growing pile of pants.

Drew knew what he meant. "You're on Varsity?"

"Yeah."

Like their father, Drew picked up on how dejected Adam sounded. Part of him was happy that his little brother made Varsity. But the other part was troubled. The way Adam was sounding, he would not quit if he wanted to. Unlike Drew, Adam would play because it was expected of him.

"Drew?"

"I'm here. You want to talk about it?"

"No. But you didn't call just to ask about my day, did you? How was yours?"

"Well, some of the girls here look better then the ones I was with in high school."

Adam laughed. Drew could have any girl on his arm. He could just look a girl's way and she would come running. He always was the popular one. It looked like college would not be any different.

Drew resembled their father the most. He did not have the same brown hair as their father, it was a few shades darker. Whereas Adam took after their mother in appearance. One thing that the brothers had in common was their blue eyes.

A girl Drew had dated for a time during his senior year told Adam that she thought Drew looked like a brown haired Jonathan Brandis. Adam had just given Drew's girlfriend a doubtful look. She had insisted that if Drew dyed his hair blond, he could pass as the actor.

"Seriously, how is college life going?"

"Not bad. Good to be away from Mom and Dad." Drew really meant their father. "Everything is harder, but just need to adjust. You know how it is. You just gotta adjust to high school and Varsity."

"Think so?"

"Hey, I remember almost everyone who is on Varsity even after having been off for more than two years. Rick Riley's the captain isn't he?"

"Yeah, he is."

Drew shook his head. Somehow he hoped Adam would tell him differently. Rick was alright, but very arrogant. If he had not got to be captain on his own, Tom Riley would have had a hand in it. He also had no doubt that Rick had been envious of him during school even when he had stopping playing hockey.

"Why did you want to know that?" Adam asked. Seeing he had enough pants to last a little over a week, he started pulling out shirts to fold.

"Guess I didn't think he would be captain."  _More like hoped he wouldn't._

"Who do you want it to be? Cole?"

"Hell, no!" Drew said in a loud voice. Cole's abilities in hockey were as an enforcer and that was about it. He could not shoot too may goals. His reply was met with a chuckle.

"Seriously, Adam," Drew continued, "Don't let Varsity get to you just cause you're a freshman. You know, if I remember right, Scooter Vanderbilt, the goalie, started his first year on Varsity too."

"Scooter?" he asked as he pulled out a white T-shirt from a drawer. Giving it a once over, he folded it and put it in the suitcase.

Drew started laughing. "Sorry, bro. His first name is Scott, but no one calls him that except the teachers."

Adam did not laugh. "But I think in Scooter's case he didn't have Varsity dislike him because his friends got scholarships to play JV instead of anyone else who wanted to." He and rest of the Ducks had heard all about Rick Riley's talk from Russ and the others before they all had gone to first period.

"Varsity will have to just get over it, namely Rick Riley. Look bro, I gotta go. Call me some time or email, ok?"

"Sure Drew. Bye."

"Bye."

Adam contemplated on what his brother told him as he continued packing and getting his hockey gear together.

He was just settling on his bed with a sports magazine when the phone rang again. It was Jesse.

All Jesse said was, "Call me back." And he did so.

"Charlie told me you made Varsity."

Adam did not want talk about this again. But maybe Jesse would understand.

"I want to stay on with the Ducks. Going on Varsity will be like going on Ducks was four years ago."

Jesse did not know what to say. Would Varsity see Adam as the enemy? How could they, he was of their level money and hockey wise. "You're probably worried about nothing. You will fit in with them perfectly. And the Ducks will not turn on you like the Hawks did."

Adam had not thought about how his friends would treat him now that he was on Varsity. Jesse brought up a good point. "How do you know that, Jesse?"

"Charlie for one. Sure he wants you to stay on the team. Ducks fly together. But he understands your good enough to play for Varsity. Of course he's still pissed off at the rest of the world. I thought he would chill by now."

Adam sighed. "None of us are happy with Coach Bombay leaving, and now with Orion and this new school, it's a bit much to be taking in."

"You're telling me. I'm sure everything's going to be cool. Just give it a few days."

"Yeah, maybe your right." Adam did not believe himself.

"Hey, gotta go. Terry wants the phone. Later, Cake-Eater."

"Bye, Jesse." Adam was wrong. Jesse did not understand.

 


	5. Belonging

 

 

 

* * *

After saying goodbye to his mother, Adam entered the grounds of Eden Hall the next morning. Hearing the sound of roller blades from behind him, he did not bother to turn around.

"Hey Spazway," he called over his shoulder and continued walking.

"How'd you even know it was me, Cake-Eater?" Charlie asked in kind, blading next to him.

"Do you even want me to answer that?" he looked questioningly at his friend.

Charlie shook his head. "Are you and the others still pissed about crashing on stage yesterday?"

"I can't speak for everyone else, but I'm not going to skate to school anytime soon."

"As for me, I'm never roller blading again!" Goldberg said coming up on Charlie's other side unwrapping his Egg McMuffin. He was sure he was going to have nightmares about skating through Minneapolis for years to come.

"Good thing Coach had us tie you up to the goal posts years ago." Charlie chuckled at the memory.

"Coach Bombay did  _what?"_

"You guys  _left_  me there!" Goldberg jumped in angrily. He took a bite of his McMuffin, munching on it hard. He was still mad about Orion making him the second goalie more than what Bombay had done.

"And they should have, goalie boy." None of them could mistake Rick Riley's voice. The three freshmen turned to see him, Cole, and some of the other Varsity players.

"Why don't you mind your own business?" Charlie said in a low voice.

"I'm going to do just that. Banks, lets go." Rick answered without breaking Charlie's stare.

Adam just looked at Rick with surprise.

Charlie spoke out loud what Adam was thinking. "What do you want him for, Riley?"

"It's none of your damn business."

Adam stepped in front of Charlie to stop him from saying anything to the Varsity captain. "Fine I'll go," he said quietly, not even looking at his friend. Charlie just stared at him for a moment. Falling behind Rick, Adam followed him toward the school.

As Charlie and Goldberg watched Adam go with Riley and his friends, Guy walked up to them. "What's going on?"

"That." Charlie said with some anger, still looking toward Varsity, who was now at the doors.

Running a hand through his blond hair, Guy said, "Here we go again."

"What do you mean?" Goldberg asked and popped the last bit of McMuffin in his mouth.

Guy looked at Goldberg like he was dim witted. "Adam is on Varsity now, he's gonna be a Warrior."

"No, he isn't. He's a Duck despite the fact that he is on a different team." Charlie cut in.

"Adam was a Hawk first, Charlie." Guy stated quietly. Fulton and Averman came up in time to hear this.

"He's different now." Charlie said adamantly. But his thoughts were diverse.  _Adam's changed from the time when he was ten; he's learned a lot since than, hasn't he?_ He skated to the nearby bench, sat down and began to undo his blades.

"Where's Connie?"

Guy glared at Averman and said, "Most likely still doing her makeup or looking for the  _perfect_  pair of shoes." He rolled his eyes. "Frankly, I don't care where she is."

_Connie and Guy must've gotten into a fight yesterday._  Charlie had long ago stopped keeping track of their on and off again relationship. "Come on, we'll be late for class if we don't move it." he said standing up, then put on his ball cap and headed for the front doors. His friends fell in step behind him.

* * *

Adam had gone to the office to get his dorm information before his first class. The morning classes had been uneventful for him. Heading for lunch, Adam contemplated if he could skip it altogether.

Rick told him that he was going to be sitting with them that morning. When asked why, the Varsity captain just said that Varsity did not associate with JV. Adam was not looking forward to the upcoming noon meal.

Heading for the cafeteria, Adam was ready to go a different way. His stomach growled, which Adam tried to ignore. When Adam went down one of the hallways that led to the cafeteria, Riley and some of the Varsity team was waiting for him.

"Banksie, here." he said as he handed Adam a red Warriors jacket.

As Adam looked at the jacket, he frowned. For some reason Rick wanted to call him Banksie.  _Why doesn't Rick just call me Banks, like everyone else usually does?_

Rick observed Adam's expression. "What's wrong Banksie, don't you like it?"

Adam had not been aware that Riley had been watching him. "No, I was just surprised to be getting a jacket so soon. But it's neat." He forced himself to smile.

"Well go on, see if it fits." Adam remembered the black haired guy was Mark Labine.

Reluctantly, he put on the jacket. It did fit. Now that he was putting it on, he would fit in with the rest of the Varsity team, right?

Rick nodded his approval then headed for the cafeteria. The rest of his friends followed. Adam started to at a slower pace, when a voice stopped him.

"Hey."

Adam turned around and saw Varsity's goaltender walking up to him. He had only met some of Varsity team that morning. Scooter had not been among them.

"Scott Vanderbilt," he said amicably. "But it's Scooter to most everyone who knows me."

"Adam Banks," he answered quietly.

"Hey, Scooter, how was Sanders' trigonometry review?" asked Justin Kabine as he came up to them.

"Not too bad, that is as long as the homework was done, you'll do fine."

"Damn. I'm gonna to be in the library." Kabine made a U-turn and headed back the way he came.

Turning back to Adam, Scooter commented, "I see Rick gave you the Warriors jacket."

Nodding to Scooter, Adam had to wonder if it had somehow been planned for him to play for Varsity even with his friends here on scholarships.  _Nah, I'm probably just jumping to conclusions._

_He doesn't talk much,_  f _rom what I remember of Drew Banks he was popular and talkative, but his little brother is quiet_. This was Scooter's first thought on Varsity's new third line center. "Let's get something to eat." Scooter said aloud. He heard Adam fall in step behind him. 

It felt a little strange to Adam that he was not sitting with the Ducks. First he had gone to private schools most of his life, but that changed once he appealed to his parents to let him go to public school. Before seventh grade started, he talked to his parents about letting him go tot he same school as his friends. They had been appalled; particularly Philip had been against the idea. Adam struck a deal with his father, let him go to public school throughout junior high, and Adam would not complain about going to Eden Hall when it came time to go to high school. That was only two years, but it was two years that Adam got to go to same public school that the Ducks went to.

He just began eating when Cole and Rick got a hold of Ken and started to distribute his lunch. He was about to say something, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Kenny gave him a dirty look. Adam wanted to say something, but what could he do to help him?

After they let Ken go, Varsity left everyone else alone and ate. That is until Charlie, Russ, and Fulton came by. For as long as Adam had known Charlie, he never brought a lunch to school. Which meant…

_Horse manure._  Adam had many thoughts as he ran with the Varsity team as they tried to catch the three JV members. One of them was that he could have easily told Rick and the rest of the team that they were not going to catch his friends.

Adam slowed down and fell behind the Varsity team. He knew without a doubt that Charlie, Russ, and Fulton were hiding somewhere, and Varsity would not find them. Finally stopping, Adam sighed.

"You're gonna stick up for them aren't you?" a spiteful voice asked from behind.

Turning around, Adam was face to face with a boy that had light brown hair, but the resemblance to Rick Riley was there.

"Ian, right?" Adam remembered the boy from the playoffs when the Ducks played the Cardinals in peewees.

Ian laughed coldly, "I'm flattered you remembered, Banks. But of course, you have a knack for being in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"If you're talking about the scholarships, that wasn't my doing, Riley."

"So you say. But if you had never gone on the Ducks, you wouldn't have made it to the championship game with them. Nor got them in this school with you either."

Adam shook his head. "Now you're going to bring up what happened almost four years ago?"

"Face it, Banks, without you the Ducks wouldn't have gotten where they are. Bombay sure knew what in the hell he was doing when he got you off of the Hawks."

"You don't know what you're talking about." Adam wondered if there might not be some truth in what Ian said.

"Go ahead, believe your lie. But come the JV/Varsity showdown, the Ducks are outta of Eden Hall. Varsity is going to beat them into the ground. They've never lost. The Ducks are nothing but poor nobodies. They'll never belong." Laughing, Ian turned and walked away.

_That's not true, Ian Riley. The Ducks do belong here._  Adam knew that he would have to hope and pray that the Ducks would beat Varsity in the showdown. That would technically be going against his team. It meant that he would be on Varsity, which meant he hoped he would lose the game.

_It would mean that I'd be playing against a team I've been on before. Again._ The next thought that came to Adam's mind was the one that disturbed him the most. No matter what the team was called, Ducks or JV Warriors, to Adam they were his friends. _Not only will I'll be playing the Ducks, I'll be playing against my friends as well._


	6. Lone Duck Among Warriors

 

 

 

* * *

Adam had been right. He did not like having Biology as his last class of the day. Mrs. Madigan gave her quiz then handed out worksheets and the class was paired up.

His partner was none other than Linda Chavez, the girl Charlie must have been trying to impress the day before. She seemed nice enough, but Adam could not judge her after two classes.

"I was told yesterday that you were asking people to sign a petition about the Warrior name."

Linda was finishing writing down the answers they had agreed on to the questions on the paper. She spoke without looking up. "Don't start mocking me." Her voice was cold.

"I am not."

Giving Adam's expression a fleeting glance she did not see any contempt in his face. "Fine, who told you? Not that you be interested." She now was eying his Warriors jacket.

"My friend Charlie. He had on a green Duck jersey yesterday."

Linda's eyes brightened momentary, then as quick as it came, her expression turned blank. "I remember him." Her tone did not tell Adam what she was thinking.

"You know, he isn't all that bad," Adam told her. He hoped he was helping his friend and not making Linda dislike Charlie more.

Setting down the finished worksheet, Linda really looked at the newest Varsity player. If she had the choice, he wouldn't have been her choice for partners. He fit the preppy and jock look from his neatly groomed blond hair, Warriors jacket, the pressed khaki pants, finally to the loafers on his feet. Check that, as she glanced at his feet, not loafers, but sneakers. Brand new most certainly.

"Of course you'd think he's great. All of you jocks carry your brains in your biceps."

Adam frowned at the remark. If she was going to be this difficult, why should he bother?  _Because Charlie's still my friend, despite the fact I am not on the same team._

Part of him wanted to tell the pretty brunette she was conceited. Keeping his voice low all he said was, "If that's the case, why is it so important to change the Warrior name? Besides the obvious reason for the Native Americans."

Linda's emerald eyes looked at him in astonishment. Adam genuinely seemed interested to hear what she might have to say.

The bell rang announcing the end of the day. Mrs. Madigan told them to have the review questions done for the next day.

Standing, Linda asked, "So, you are really trying to tell me is that I am being too hard on you and the Warriors?"

"No, I am just telling you to give Charlie a chance." Adam picked up his books and left Linda there with her thoughts.

Adam waited for the last possible moment to go to his first Varsity practice, hoping to just go in change, practice, and be done with it. Ironically, he did that his first game playing with the Ducks. Even sitting with Varsity at lunch, he felt like an outsider.

Standing in front of the locker room door, he paused inhaling deeply and then exhaled. He had done that too, the first time. And this time, like the last one, he didn't feel calm.  _Here goes nothing_.

Adam heard chattering about one thing or another as he stepped trough the door. The talking halted momentarily when Varsity glanced up when he entered. Seeing it was just the new freshman, they continued to talk. Everyone was nearly ready for practice.

Rick walked over to him. "Nice of you to finally show up, Banksie. Better be here on time in the future.  _With_  your jacket." The Warriors jacket was in Adam's locker.

This said, Riley left the locker room with most of Varsity not far behind.

"Banks, your locker is over there." Scooter told him pointing toward the back of the room.

Walking over to his locker in the corner, he put his stuff in it and quickly changed into the black and red practice jersey that was there. He got on the ice just before Coach Wilson began talking.

To say the practice was fun was a gross understatement. Adam felt like his new teammates where using him as a practice dummy. Adam was sorely tempted to go back on JV just to stay alive. Coach Wilson reminded him of Reilly and Coach Bombay when he was Captain Blood. But both times he had friends on his team to sustain him and vise versa.

"Pick up your feet, Banks!" Wilson yelled.

The freshman was well aware that he was not the best player. Now he was the underdog of the entire Varsity team.

He got checked once again. How many times he got slammed into the boards or pushed down, he had lost count. He lay on the ice trying to catch his breath.

But this time the player was Rick. "Get up, Banksie. You gonna lay there and cry?"

If it was Riley's intention to get him angry it was working. But Adam knew he did not stand a chance of winning a fight against the captain. Slowly getting back onto his skates, Adam glared at the senior.

On the next face off, Adam got the puck from Jeff Brown, a former Hawk. Skating down the ice, he headed toward the net. He had not been able to get the puck too often, as players on the opposing side, and some of his own, stopped him from making too many goals. He just had to make a goal. He had not been able to get anything by Scooter yet.

The fourteen-year-old was able to get pass the defense, Labine and Kabine. Riley was hot on his heels. Coming up on the net, Adam faked a right, then went around the net and shot it in on the unguarded left side.

Wilson was shocked, but impressed. He had seen the kid on TV from the Goodwill Games. Now he was really seeing how he could play. But the Varsity coach had not expected this. A lowly freshman was able to get a shot passed his starting goalie. Vanderbilt had been with him since his first year and not many pucks got pass him in the last two years. Banks was lucky with that shot, he would have to work harder to reach his potential. If he played that good all the time, just imagine how excellent he would be by the time he was a senior.

At the end of practice, Adam felt like he could not skate off the ice without something aching. He saw the Ducks coming out of the locker room. They were decked out in Warriors jerseys of red and white. He gave a halfhearted wave. Some of them returned it the others just ignored him.

After showering and changing back into his clothes, Adam walked back to the doorway of the arena; he could see the Ducks doing laps. Fulton was having trouble keeping up and Julie was lagging behind most everyone else.

"Hey, Banks, what are you still doing here?"

Adam practically jumped out of his skin. Whirling around, he came face to face with Scooter. "Watching the practice."

Scooter watched JV for moment, in particular their goalie. Julie was going behind everyone else and also looking a bit pale. "Come on, we better get going."

When they got outside, Scooter asked if Adam needed a ride home.

"No, my dad is coming to get me." He did not really know Scooter; he was not going to tell Scooter he was going to be in the dorms starting that Friday.

They stopped by the walkway in front of the arena. "So, can you tell me anything about Julie Gaffney?"

Adam rolled his eyes.  _Here we go again…_  Scooter seemed like a nice guy, but Adam hated to tell him that he did not even have a prayer with the Cat.

Observing his teammate's look, Scooter asked, "A topic you don't want to talk about?"

"Not really. It's just I don't think you and Jules would work out."

"Why? You like her?" Scooter conjectured there might be something between them. That was not a happy thought.

Adam began laughing, which caused the goalie to be taken aback, one, he had not expected it. Also, he had not seen Adam smile or laugh at all that day, and if he had, they were forced.

After getting himself to stop laughing some, Adam spoke. "Don't worry. I just like Julie as a friend. She feels the same way."

"What was so funny about it?"

"Because most of the Ducks thought we liked each other during the Goodwill Games."

Scooter could only guess at what that statement may fully mean, but he decided to leave it alone. "Why do you think that I don't have a chance with Julie?"

A car pulled up in front of them just then. It was Philip Banks.

"Because you just don't." Adam said and walked to the car to get in. He watched Scooter turn in the direction of the cafeteria.

"Which way are the dorms?" his father asked. Adam told him which way to go.

Arms loaded with suitcases and some extra hockey gear, Adam and his dad made it up to the dorm room he was suppose to stay in.

The room was basically like any other dorm. Someone had this room too, as Adam could see that one of the beds was covered and there was stuff on the dresser and desk.

Walking toward the one bed that did not have a cover on it, he set his suitcase and hockey gear at the foot of the bed. His father did the same with the other suitcase and duffel bag.

"You can unpack your things on Friday. Come, your mother is wanting at the restaurant for us."

Just then, the door opened to reveal Adam's roommate.  _No._

Zack Larson. Adam had not seen his ex-friend since Fulton had tied Jordan McGill, Alan King, and himself to a tree in their boxers.

"Mr. Banks, Adam." He said as he came in. Behind him was Ian Riley.

Zack started to introduce Ian to Phil and Adam. But Ian interrupted. "Adam and I met, it is nice to meet you Mr. Banks."

Adam's nerves stretched. Ian was being polite to his father and him like he wanted to be friends.

"It is good to meet you too, Ian. It's nice to see you again, Zack. I hope you will excuse us, but my son and I have dinner reservations."

"Of course."

When Phil left the room, Ian's eyes mocked Adam as he passed. Zack did not say anything to him as he passed.

When he and his dad left the dorms, Adam was relieved that the day was done.  _Could things get any worse?_


	7. Let the Pranks Begin

 

 

* * *

The JV team was sitting around their table, talking and being silly. It was Thursday, the day before their first game against the Blake Bears.

"Man, how can you eat that?" Russ asked Dwayne.

Having grown up in Texas and just because it was Dwayne, he loved to put hot sauce on nearly everything he ate. The latest was the cafeteria's beef tacos. Dwayne ignored Russ and took a hearty bite out of his taco.

Guy who was eating his jell-o, remarked, "Where's the Varsity team?"

The Ducks turned their heads to the Varsity table. No one save for Cole and two other members were there. Where was Varsity?

"There's Adam," said Connie noticing him.

Adam made his way over to where Cole was sitting.  _Why doesn't Riley just get Cole and the others himself?_  He wondered.

"Rick wants to talk to everyone about something," Adam told Cole.

"What about?" asked Alex Bard.

"I don't know, he just wants to talk to everyone."

They all got up and walked out of the cafeteria.

Kenny saw his opportunity to get back at Cole. "Dwayne, come with me."

Dwayne got up and walked with Ken to the Varsity table. "Kenny, what are y'all up to?"

"Give me your hot sauce."

Dwayne handed it over. He watched as Kenny took Cole's taco and put a good amount on it. "Ken…"

"Watch the door," was his friend's reply.

As Cowboy kept a look out, Kenny opened one of the two mild taco sauces on Cole's tray to make it look like it was already on it.

"Kenny! Cindy is comin' this way!"

The dark-haired cheerleader came walking up to them just as Kenny was finished putting the hot sauce in his pocket. "What are you two doing here?" she asked snobbishly.

"Waiting for me." Linda answered walking up to them, tray in hand.

Cindy just gave her a dirty look and with a flip of her hair she walked away.

"Thanks." Dwayne said gratefully.

"Welcome." She looked over to where Dwayne and Ken's friends sat. She gave a small wave and with a small smile in that direction. Kenny looked back at his friends in time to see Charlie return the small wave.  _This is interesting,_  Kenny thought. He swore he had seen Linda, if that was her name, with a clipboard protesting the Warriors name the other day. Ken would have to talk to Charlie about it. Linda herself left them to sit with her friends.

Walking back over to the Ducks' table, Russ thumped Kenny on the back. "Man, this is gonna be good!"

"You okay, Cowboy?" inquired Fulton.

Dwayne glared at Kenny. "Y'all could've warned me! I nearly had a heart attack."

Ignoring the angry Texan, Ken asked Charlie out right, "What's going on with you and anti-jock girl?"

Luckily for Charlie, he did not have to answer Ken's query. He noticed something more interesting. "Guys, Cole is back."

All the Varsity players, except for Adam and the two other players that had been with Cole, came filing in from the other side of the cafeteria, Bard and Labine were looking for the freshman. Adam had not been at the 'meeting' Varsity had. Now, the rest of Varsity headed for the lunch line. The only ones not going were Cole and Scooter.

They headed for their table. Reaching the table, they sat down. Without noticing the sauce on the taco, Cole took a gigantic bite.

Scooter was thinking the prank Varsity was going to pull tomorrow was  _not_  going to get Julie Gaffney interested in him. But then he noticed his friend's face suddenly had a surprised, painful expression on it. Cole grabbed his drink and chugged it down in what seemed like one huge gulp.

"What's wrong?" Scooter asked. What was up with Cole?

"The taco is hot as hell." Cole gasped.

Scooter's gaze went over to the JV table. They were watching him and Cole, but once they saw him looking at them, they quickly looked away.

Cole looked too. "Why those little-" He began to rise.

Luckily Rick and some of the others joined them at the table.

"What's going on?" asked Kabine.

"Cole got hot sauce put on his taco." Scooter easily guessed what happened.

Cole had started to move away from the table. He wanted to go beat the crap out of the freshman team. "You forgot to say JV did it."

Rick stepped in front of Cole. "Don't worry about it. They'll get what's coming to them soon enough," he said calmly.

* * *

Adam turned on his side to get comfortable. That did not help. Sighing, he turned on his back. The bed protested with his continuous movement. The teen had not gotten much sleep. And it was not because it was his first night sleeping in the dorms or his roommate. His mind was still on what happened the night before.

To say the first JV game had not gone well would be a gross understatement. Adam knew how good his friends could play, but last night, they were overconfident. Like they all had been in the Junior Goodwill Games. That was until Blake starting showing them that they could play.

Adam knew that Rick and the rest of Varsity got a kick out of the JV Warriors/Blake Bears tie. Adam felt bad for his friends for tying, but he could not go talk to them. He and the rest of Varsity had their own game to get ready for with Blake. But unlike with JV, Varsity won that game. Everyone had been in high spirits until they got to the locker room… Adam did not want to think about what happened there again.

Quietly getting up he glanced at the clock, 4:15 AM. If he was not going to sleep, he was not going to stay in here. No doubt he would wake Larson up with the noise. Quietly as he could, he changed into jeans and a blue Nike sweatshirt. Grabbing his skates, he debated whether to take his stick or not. Leaving it untouched, he headed for the door.

"Finally."

Adam turned sharply, to see Zack glaring irately as well as tiredly at him. Not bothering to raise his head from the pillow, he barked, "Go on. And don't come back till at least noon." With that he pulled the sheet over his head.

 _So much for being quiet,_  he thought as he jogged to the rink.

Adam was relieved to see that the arena was empty. "Who do you think would be here at 4:30 in the morning?" his said to himself, his voice breaking through the eerie quietness. Lacing up his skates, he then stepped onto the ice. Keeping his blue eyes fixed on the ice, Adam started around the ice to loosen his muscles. He went around the ice a few times. As he skated he had a lot on his mind.

Charlie had been different on the ice the night before too. And he still was surprised and somewhat disturbed that he broke his hockey stick in anger. Even with what had been happening this year, Charlie was not usually overly violent on the ice. And last Adam checked there was no "I" in team.

Why had his friends iced the Varsity's clothes? Adam did not think they would do something like that without just cause. But what had Varsity done to them to do it?

Kenny had been part of the prank that much was certain. Which other Ducks were involved Adam had no clue. He had found a five-dollar bill on the floor in front of his locker, the only thing that had not been covered in ice.

He heard someone else begin to skate. Glancing up, he saw the red and white jersey of JV. The person was skating toward him picking up speed as he went. Just when he was upon Adam he stopped, spraying ice on Adam's jean clad legs. It was Charlie.

"What are you doing here?" His eyes were as cold as the ice they were on.

"This," was all Adam said pointing down to his skates.

"Well, get off the ice. Orion wants us to practice at 5."

 _Orion is crazy._  But Adam could not think that.  _Wilson is harder than Orion is._  If they had lost yesterday, Adam would not doubt that the skating drills Coach Bombay had made them do after the Iceland game would be a piece of cake compared to what Wilson would have them do.

"Why did Varsity's clothes get iced with liquid nitrogen?" Adam asked, he was not going to worry about Wilson, Orion, or Bombay for that matter.

Charlie's angry face turned to a look of surprise. "With liquid nitrogen?"

Nodding, Adam asked, "What did Varsity do?" After he had thought about it last night, Adam knew Riley had to have done something to the Ducks for his friends to get even. He could tell Rick the Ducks would get even no matter what he tried. But the Varsity captain would not listen to anything he had to say.

Ignoring Adam's question for the second, Charlie started laughing. He was still mad at Varsity for what had happened last night, but he could not help but see the humor of Varsity's end of his friends' prank. He could just imagine what the Varsity locker room looked like. But one look at Adam's face stopped all mirth. "You put our-"

"Me?" Adam said incredulity. He was getting angry.  _What had Riley done? And Charlie thought I was part of it?_

Charlie did not believe him for a moment. However the look on Adam's enraged and shocked face almost changed his mind. "You weren't part of it?"

"Gosh Charlie, I would like to know what I was part of." Adam snapped at his friend. He began skating backward. He had to do  _something_.

 _He acts like I didn't know what I'm talking about_. But looking at Adam's upset face, Charlie had his doubts. _He doesn't look like he even_ knew _what happened with the prank._ Charlie knew that even when Adam was on the Ducks, he never took part in any of the pranks they did. "Varsity put our clothes and shoes in the shower. They left a message too. 'Freshman Stink.'"

"How original." Adam's voice was cynical. "Just as unique as ours. 'Varsity Sucks Ice.'"

Skating over to Adam, Charlie let out a breath and stopped skating, "Look, I'm sorry I bit your head off, alright?"

Adam stopped skating too. He knew very well that it was stupid to stay mad with Charlie or any of his friends. He was not exactly popular with Varsity. Charlie had a good reason to be mad, but Adam just wondered if Charlie knew him at all to even believe he could have been part of the prank for a second.

Seeing that Adam was not going to answer, Charlie put a gloved hand behind his head. While looking down at the ice he said, "Ok, I should have known better than to think you could have been part of that stupid prank. We'll just forget it."

"You can't speak for the entire team, Charlie."

Both boys turned to see the rest of JV just getting on the ice.

 _Wonderful._  Adam did not want to have to deal with the rest of his friends too. That is  _if_  they still considered him a friend. "I wasn't part of the shower prank last night."

JV just stared him down. Adam almost felt like he was ten once again and he had just stepped into the Ducks' locker room for the first time. But unlike last time, Charlie did not say anything. Fulton was right: Charlie could not speak for the whole team.

Julie spoke, "Russ, Ken, and I iced the locker room. Varsity deserved it, though." The rest of the team, knowing about the prank, nodded.

Maybe Julie was just saying sorry in her own way.  _She had said_ Varsity _and not_ you _._  "That isn't doubtful."

Orion came on the ice then. Seeing Adam he said, "You want to join us for practice, Banks?" It did not sound like an invitation.

Shaking his head no, Adam headed off the ice.

As he untied his skates and put on his shoes, Adam listened as Orion told the team to begin with ten laps. His friends were going to be in for a long practice. But he was thankful that they did not hold the prank against him.

Once he was on his feet, Adam caught Charlie's eye and gave a short wave. He got a short nod in return. Everything was going to be alright with everyone.

 


	8. Treated to Dinner

* * *

"The plan is foolproof." Rick said grinning.

"Really?" Scooter raised one eyebrow. "You're forgetting one thing, Rick."

"Like what?"

Scooter grimaced. "Banksie."

Once again the entire Varsity team, minus Banks, was together to talk about another prank to get back at JV. It was Sunday night, two days after the pranks pulled on JV and Varsity. Now Varsity wanted to get revenge.

"Don't worry about Banksie. He knows its tradition."

"What's tradition?" the very one they were talking about came into the Varsity common area.

Rick lost his smile, his face turning irate. "You're late again, Banksie."

Adam's expression took on a confused look. "Late?" He shifted his book from one arm to the other. Scooter had momentary forgotten that he was going to help Banks with an upcoming chapter in the freshman's Biology class.

"Yes. We were going to meet up to talk about dinner for this Friday."

"I didn't hear anything about it." Adam's gaze looked at the rest of the Varsity team. His eyes settled on Scooter longer than the others. The goalie could read his mind,  _Why didn't you tell me about this?_

Rick turned and glowered at Kenneth Johnson, the backup goalie, "You forgot to tell him to meet us here didn't you?"

"Oh man, I must've forgot," Johnson said shooting Rick an apologetic look.

If Scooter had not known Kenneth as well as he did, he would have bought it. Letting his eyes wander at Adam momentary, he could tell that the younger teen was still wondering what in the hell they were talking about, but he seemed to take Kenneth's lame excuse.

Walking over, Rick put his arm around the freshman's shoulders, bringing him into the group. "We're just talking about the tradition Eden Hall has. Varsity treats JV to dinner. Surely your brother told you about it?" Rick asked Adam.

Nodding, Adam remembered when Drew had been treated to dinner as freshman and then treated the JV team the next year when he was on Varsity when he was sophomore. Now, Adam did not think Rick and Varsity wanted to treat the Ducks to dinner this year because of everything that had been happening.

"Good." Rick said cheerfully patting Adam on the back. "We have decided to tell JV at lunch tomorrow. We're going to the Minnesota Club." He sat back down.

_The Minnesota Club!_  It was one of the most expensive restaurants in the state. Adam did not know Varsity treated JV  _that_  grand.

"If we're done here," Scooter told Rick as he stood up, "I'm going to help Banks out with his Biology work."

"We are." Rick gave a Scooter a look as he passed him. The look said plainly,  _Keep quiet about everything._

Scooter did not have to be told, or should he say, get a look from his roommate. But it dawned to him that he was breaking any trust Adam had in him. But that did not matter, did it? He could care less what would happen Friday once Adam found out what really was going to happen with the Ducks.

Even though he could care less, at least that was what Scooter was telling himself, one Duck in particular was different. Julie Gaffney would never give him the time of day now. She would not even look at him once Varsity did their little dinner prank.

"Scooter, we're here." The goalie was yanked out of his thoughts. He had been so deep in thought, Scooter had almost passed the library.

Adam could tell something was bothering Scooter. What, he did not know. Scooter had not said anything on the way there. But that was fine. Adam was left alone with his own thoughts.

Mainly that Rick would not try to get back at his friends for what happened Friday night. After Rick punched his iced jacket to pieces, Adam had been worried. He had half expected Rick, with the other members of Varsity, to go and beat the crap out of his friends.

As they starting going over an upcoming lesson, Adam could not wait to see what would happen come Friday. Maybe now Varsity and JV could get along.

* * *

Finally it was Friday. The week had felt like it was going last forever.

Adam had wanted to talk to Drew sometime during the week to see how he was doing. Calling him would be too expensive. So he used the Internet in computer lab. His brother had replied with a short email. Drew asked how Adam was doing and to email him about how the dinner went over the weekend. Drew told him he was having a good time at college and with his new friends.

Slipping on his Eden Hall jacket and straightening the collar, Adam once again checked to the mirror to make sure his tie was straight.

Albeit he wore ties more often then the other male Ducks did, Adam sometimes wished that he did not have an image to uphold. No not image, maybe it was what was expected of him. He would happily go around in some of Charlie's flannels once and while.

He made a face in the mirror. Okay, maybe not  _Charlie's_  flannels, but it would be nice to be laid back now and again.

"You don't look like your happy with the idea of dinner tonight." Zack said seeing the frown on his roommate's face.

Turning to face Zack, Adam answered, "No that isn't it. Dinner should go great," he smiled.

"Yeah, I'm sure it will." Zack let a bit of envy fall in his voice. If Adam and the rest of the Ducks had not come here, it would be him and the  _real_  members of JV going tonight.

Adam had heard the envy in Zack's voice. He just ignored it.

A knock sounded on the door. Adam grabbed his wallet without saying goodbye to Zack.

Rick and three other Varsity members were waiting for him. Cole saw Adam put his wallet in his back pocket and starting laughing.

"What's so funny?" Adam wondered if how he was dressed was a joke. All the Varsity members present were pretty much dressed like he was.

"No Banksie. It's just that you don't need your wallet." Kabine said with a chuckle.

Adam was a bit confused. He had not really talked to Scooter about the dinner tonight. Which speaking of Scooter, he was not with Rick and the rest them.  _Maybe he and the other Varsity members are giving rides to rest JV._

Seeing the confused look on the freshman's face, Bard began to explain. "JV is going to handle-" He stopped when Rick shot him an angry glare.

_JV… they were going to handle the dinners? But Rick said Varsity was treating JV._ Adam was now more then a little confused. It dawned on him a second later. Varsity was going leave his friends with the check!

"You can't leave the bill for my friends to pay! They can't af-" his sentence got cut short when Cole grabbed him and pushed him up against the wall. Bard and Kabine want on either side of him, enclosing him in bodily.

"Now Banksie," Riley said calmly like he speaking to a small child. "We can do whatever we want. And besides who is going to stop us? You?" He grinned knowing full well that Adam was not going to do anything.

If Cole did not have him pinned against the wall, Adam would have punched the Varsity captain. If he could do it, though it would not do any good. "But you can't do this," was all he weakly said.

"Now listen, I'm only going say this once, freshman." Riley's voice turned menacing. "If you say or do anything, and I mean  _anything_ , to warn your Duckie friends, you're a dead Duck, got it?

Slowly nodding, Adam did not say anything. Though he did not know Rick Riley well, he knew that Riley didn't make idle treats.

Cole, Bard, and Kabine backed off. "Let's go, wouldn't want to keep the JV team waiting. Would we, Banksie?" Riley asked him pointedly.

After Adam said a quiet, "No." They all went toward the student parking lot. Adam rode with Rick and Cole. They just did not want him to be anywhere near his friends.

But he had to do  _something_  to warn his friends. He could not just stand by and do nothing! But what could Adam do?

* * *

Adam did not know how he survived dinner. He felt like he was going to be sick. There were times he nearly was.

_How could I have just knowingly sat there and done nothing?_

He had tried to make eye contact with Charlie when he passed him. It almost worked some, but Riley told Charlie not to worry.

Once he was back at the dorms as well as away from Varsity, Adam headed to his room. He was relieved to see that Zack was not there. Quickly changing into a sweatshirt and jeans, he did not bother with his suit, which was on his bed.

Adam could not stay around in the dorm. The food he had forced himself to eat felt like a large rock in his stomach. He needed fresh air or he was going to be sick.

The night air had a chill to it, but Adam barely felt it. Walking aimlessly he had no destination in mind. He could not go to talk to the Ducks. They were undoubtedly serving as cleaning crew to pay for the bill. They would not believe him if he tried to talk to them anyway.

_How could have I just sat there and done nothing? Does Riley have that much control? Damn, I should have done something!_

But if he had done something, he would either be with his friends cleaning up or have gotten the tar beaten out of him from his so-called teammates.

So he had not said anything to save his ass? But no, even if he had said something, the Ducks would have beaten him up before or after Varsity.  _Gee… maybe they could agree on something long enough to see who could beat me up first._

Saying something or not, Charlie and the rest of them would have felt betrayed.  _Like they don't already?_

Adam's walking around was not helping any. He did not want to go back to the dorms, but he did not have a choice. He had to sneak in, it was after curfew.

Coming into the room and woke Zack. His roommate had not seen him since before he had gone to dinner with JV and Varsity.

Adam glanced over when Zack switched on his lamp. Blinking a few times to get use to the light, Zack asked, "How did dinner go?"

Ignoring him, Adam went over to his bed and started to fold the dress shirt he had flung on the bed after dinner. His mind still reeling from what Riley and the rest of Varsity had done. And what he did not do to stop it.

"Adam?" Turning he saw that Zack had gotten up and was standing a few feet from him. Seeing as he was not going to get an answer, Zack picked up his Eden Hall suit jacket and looked it over.

"They set us up."

Zack walked over and hung the jacket up in the closet. Having done that, he spoke. "Who set you up, JV or Varsity? And what did they do?"

Adam sighed; he really didn't want to tell his ex-friend about what happened tonight. But at the same time, he needed to talk to someone. He just wished it was not Zack. "Varsity left JV with a cake that said 'Thanks for dinner, Losers'; they left the bill for them to pay too."

Disbelief crossed Zack's face. Even he thought that what Varsity did was too much. There was no way JV could have afforded to pay for two-dozen dinners. Though Zack did not like the Ducks, Varsity had gone too far. And that meant Adam was stuck in the middle of this damn prank war.

Crossing the room, Adam got a hanger for his pants and hung it up next to his jacket. Turning back to his roommate he continued to tell him the events of the evening. "Riley made it clear that I couldn't tell them about what was going to happen and kept an eye on me so I couldn't help them. When I got back, I couldn't stay here, so I had to get out for a bit. They're not going to believe that I had nothing to do with this prank." Adam said the last part in a whisper.

"Look Adam," Zack put his hand on Adam's shoulder, "Why don't you try talking to Conway or one of the other Ducks tomorrow?" Adam did not fail to miss what JV was called.

Adam did not think any amount of talking would work with Charlie. But maybe, just maybe he could talk to Guy. Nodding, Adam thought,  _I've got to try._

Seeing the nod, Zack smiled. "We best get some sleep."

After changing, Adam lay in his bed trying to fall asleep. He had not been in bed long when he heard someone pounding on the door. Quickly getting up, Adam went to the door. He saw Cole, but did not have time to say anything, because Cole's fist was aimed right to his midsection.

 


	9. Aftermath

 

 

* * *

Zack had just sat up when Adam reached the door. Before he could do anything, Adam got punched in the stomach by Varsity's enforcer, Cole Sutherland.

"Hey!" Zack jumped out of bed as Adam doubled over. He ran and put himself between Adam and Cole.

Rick came into the room and put his hand on the enforcer's arm. "We want him to be able to play." Looking at Adam, who still had his arms around his stomach, "Be ready at 5:30."

Scooter came running, he stopped to take in the scene. He had not realized where Rick and Cole had gone. It did not take him long to figure out they had gone to the freshmen dorms, but by then it was too late. His hair was still damp, and a few red marks dotted over his face. He looked like he just got out of the shower.

Rick looked at the goalie, than turned back to the youngest Varsity member. Adam gradually straightened up; he now could look at Rick. The older teen grabbed the freshman's right forearm none to gently, and pulled him out into the hallway to talk to him in private.

Adam now saw too, Rick's face had the same red welts covering it, his own hair wet. His clothes were wet like he showered in them. "If you even think about wearing your Duck jersey, Banksie, I'll let Cole beat you up so bad that your  _friends_  won't recognize you. Got it?" Riley voice was low, the senior's face mere inches from his.

Adam was still breathing a little hard from the punch Cole threw him. He was still trying to take in what was now going on. All he could guess was there was a game with Varsity and his former team.

Riley tightened his hold on Adam's arm until he grimaced in pain. "Got it?"

"Rick, let go of his arm." Scooter had not heard what his friend had said, but he could easily guess.

Ignoring the goalie, Rick kept his eyes fixed on Adam.

 _Riley is fully enjoying this,_ Adam thought, but he answered in a quiet but painful voice, "Yes."

Adding pressure on Adam's arm and giving it a slight twist, Rick asked, "What was that again, Banksie?" Adam barely held back a cry of pain.

"Damnit Rick, let go of his arm!" Scooter started toward the Varsity captain, but Cole grabbed his arm. Zack was still in the dorm, as the enforcer blocked him in bodily.

"What's going on?" a freshman poked his head out of a nearby room. He stepped out to see who had awakened him.

Riley just glared the youth down until he stopped and then backed up a step.

"Just go back to your room, there's nothing going on here." Rick snapped. He let go of Adam's forearm.

Adam stood perfectly still, fighting the urge to rub his sore arm or sink down to the floor.

The freshman was not going to stand up to Rick, so he just glanced at Adam then went back into his room and shut the door.

"Be ready at 5:30, Banksie." Riley turned and walked down the hall, Cole following a step behind. If they noticed that Scooter was not with them, they did not stop to inquire about it.

Now free, Zack came out of his room and walked over to Adam. He had his head down and subconsciously began rubbing his wrist.

Scooter too noticed this. "Are you alright?"

"Fine."

Scooter barely heard the reply; Adam had not looked up at him or Zack. He was now rotating his wrist, but Scooter could not tell if it was painful. With as much pressure Rick put on it, it would have to be.

"Maybe you shouldn't play." Zack said.

Adam's head shot up, his eyes blazing at his roommate. "I said I was fine." His voice was quiet but it was hard as steel.

Scooter knew very well that if Adam did not play at dawn all hell would break loose with Rick. He also knew that Rick did not take whatever he said to Adam lightly. But the goalie's growing anger was becoming larger. Some of it had to do with the pranks, but most of it stemmed from how Rick and the other Varsity members were treating their third line center. But Scooter was particularly pissed with what Rick just pulled.

Adam looked at Scooter, almost as if he could understand what the goalie was thinking. "I'll be at the arena at 5:30," he stated. Than as an afterthought, "I'll have my Warriors jersey."

 _So that's what Rick was talking about,_  but all Scooter said was, "Just your practice jersey will be fine." He turned and started walking down the hall, he said over his shoulder, "Get some sleep."

Zack snorted at that. He had a feeling neither of them was going to sleep this night. He thought Adam was nuts for playing in a few hours.

Both fourteen-year-olds went back to their room to sleep. But sleep was the last thing on Adam's mind.

Adam's emotions were in turmoil. He did not know what to expect would happen at the so-called game. He had never played against the Ducks. Granted, he did play against them when he was a Hawk, but than they were known as Distract Five at the time, so that did not count.

For the second time he was playing against a team he once played for. Somehow this seemed different than playing against the Hawks. He was not just playing against his old team. He was playing against his friends. It felt wrong.

He had similar thoughts like this the first few days of school, when Ian Riley, had confronted him about the Ducks belonging at Eden Hall. This was not the showdown that Adam had been expecting, that was still most likely to come. He never thought a grudge match would have to be played between the two teams. At this point who would win was anyone's guess. All Adam knew was he just wished he were not on Varsity.

To be fair, Adam never wanted to be on Varsity. Even before the whole mess with the scholarships had started. It was not like he had asked for any of this.

At 5:00 Adam got up and dressed. His wrist was only slightly sore; luckily he could rotate it without too much pain. He had wrapped it when he got back into the room mere hours before. But he was not going to keep it wrapped during the game. It did not bother him too much.

"Hey."

Adam glanced over at Zack, whom he thought had been sleeping.

"Good luck." Zack did not really know what to say, and what he just said was more out of habit then anything else. He did not sleep very much, and he knew that Adam had not slept at all.

"Thanks." Adam's voice was deprived of any emotion. He could not stay here any longer, so grabbing his bag he left.

Walking out into the chilly predawn air, Adam breathed it in deeply. Fall was soon coming, but he surmised they might have an Indian summer. He enjoyed the cold air blowing on his face and teasing his dark blond hair.

Walking down the path that led to the arena, Adam kept his mind on the weather. He liked fall, but he loved winter the most. He was not sure why. Maybe it was because he had grown up in Minnesota his entire life, which was cold longer then most states. Or maybe it was the time he remembered learning how to play hockey.

Hockey. He was always good at it. He vaguely remembered his dad teaching him how to skate at four. Or was it three? He stumbled some when he started skating, just like he had when he tried to walk when he was younger than that, he was sure. But at any rate it was not long that he was flying down the ice, a natural.

His dad was not that good at hockey, but Drew was. He remembered at four, he wanted to play with his big brother out on the driveway more then anything. Drew had been nine then, and on the Hawks for the first time. Their father wanted him to practice as much as possible. It had not taken long for Adam to begin playing with his older brother too. Just like he was on the ice, Adam was a natural at playing hockey too. He learned the art of playing the game and quickly understood how to score. If there was something he was not good doing at first, he worked on it until he got it perfect. So when he was nine, he too was playing on the Hawks. That all changed, at the age of ten, when they redrew the district lines.

Adam blew out a breath, the frost rising up into the air. He could see the arena in the distance.

"Good, you showed up." Scooter said falling into step with him. "How's the arm?"

"Doesn't really hurt. What happened last night that caused this game?" Adam asked changing the subject.

"Three words. Brazilian fire ants."

That explained the red spots on Scooter's face and the ones on Riley's last night.

Scooter continued. "JV got in our dorm with the ants and tied our doors shut but soon let us out. And Rick had told Conway and the rest of them that they were nothing but white trash. Conway challenged him by saying they would take them anytime, anywhere. Our captain couldn't pass that up." Scooter's tone was derisive.

Adam winced. He now was thankful he had to stay in the freshmen dorms, even though he had to room with an ex-friend.

"We all had a hell of a time getting those ants washed off. Hopefully Dean Buckley won't notice." Adam could not help smiling a little over that. Scooter saw it. "Trust me, Banks, you wouldn't be smiling if you were there. Cole was lucky he wasn't there, but got tied up by Robertson. How in the world he could get up the stairs is anyone's guess."

They were now in front of the Varsity locker room. The arena was quiet, just like it had been the week before, when Adam wanted to be alone to skate. Only now it was foreboding.

Most of the Varsity team was starting to change into their practice jerseys. Adam did not look at anyone, but just went over to change. His stomach was in knots; he did not know how this game was going to go. But he knew it was not going to be a friendly one. This had everything to do with the grudge match between JV and Varsity as well as to see who was the best. His body was weary from lack of sleep and with all that happened in the past twelve hours.

"Banksie."

Adam looked up from tying his skates and noticed he was the only one left in the locker room. Riley was here also. He tensed up.

"Make sure you remember who you are playing for. And what you're playing for." Adam felt deja vu with those words. Riley stepped back so Adam could go before him out of the locker room.

Once he took the ice with the rest of Varsity, he skated some to loosen his weary muscles. The Ducks were doing the same thing. But he was looking for Charlie.

Seeing Charlie's jersey with the familiar duck logo and number 96 on it brought home something. It hit him how much he wanted to play with the Ducks and not with Varsity. But he did not have much choice in the matter.

Skating over to his friend, Adam hoped Charlie would at least know that he had not been part of the dinner prank.

"They didn't tell me until it was too late. Charlie, believe me." Charlie straightened from his hunched position.

"Yeah right, Preppie." He snapped out. Charlie's eyes were dark with anger, or was it hurt? It was too late now to do or say anything more.

Adam just lowered his head. Skating away he was not even sure how he felt about all of this. But one thing he knew for sure was the feeling of betrayal, from Varsity and from the Ducks. But Adam knew the Ducks felt betrayal by him as well. But that did not matter now did it? He felt betrayed Adam realized he never felt this defeated or angry either.

* * *

If Rick was going to say one more thing about JV, Scooter was tempted to punch his roommate in the face. Getting up, he grabbed his jacket and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Out." He slammed the door a little harder then he intended to.

Wandering around campus for ten minutes, he found himself in front of the freshmen dorms. He had not seen Adam since this morning. Scooter knew this game had not been easy on the youngest Varsity player.

Scooter felt Rick had gone too far with the dinner prank. Even Jeff Brown who had been in the restroom with him last night said the cake was a bit much. Guy Germaine had walked in right when he had said that.

Sighing, he wondered if maybe Adam would want to talk. Scooter knew Adam most likely would not want to, but he would feel better if he checked on the fourteen-year-old anyway.

Reaching the dorm room he knocked, hoping to get Adam himself and not his roommate.

Zack came to the door, he was surprised to see the Varsity's goalie.

"What do you want?" he asked grumpily. Adam had never come back from the grudge match this morning.

"Where's Adam?"

"Don't know. Haven't seen him since before your game this morning." Zack did not show his worry.

Scooter felt his stomach muscles tighten. Adam had not come back to the dorm? That had been two hours ago. "I think he disappeared after Orion broke up the fight."

"What fight?"

"Conway and Banks started a fight and Varsity and JV got in it as well. Orion came in the middle of it."

Zack's face paled noticeably. "We've got to go  _now_."

 


	10. No Other Way

* * *

_Reaching the lake, Zack started to look around. Adam had not been at his house, so this had to be the place he was at._

_The wind blew, making Zack wish he had brought a hat with him. He pulled the collar of his Hawks coat higher to cover lower part of his face. There was no snow on the ground, but it was still cold enough to keep the lake frozen. It was neat to see the water go from liquid and change to ice during winter. Looking at the trees in the distance, he saw a pair of legs dangling from the tree house._ _It really was not a tree house, but one big tree that someone had put boards down and nailed them together in the tree to make a floor. It even had a hole in the floor on the one side for someone to through. The ladder was attached to the hole._

_Adam had found it more than a year ago._

_Climbing the ladder to the top, Zack spied Adam sitting on the far edge of the floor looking out at the lake. "What are you up to?"_

_Without turning around Adam replied, "Just thinking."_

" _About what?"_

" _Hockey."_

_Zack sighed in frustration. Adam was not making this easy._ Why did this have to happen? _He wondered as he walked over. He sat next to his friend. "So are you going to play in the Ducks' game tomorrow?"_

" _I don't know. Maybe."_

" _You know if you play on the Ducks, the Hawks are gonna think your a traitor." The wind blew again. Adam shivered from the cold or was it because of what he had said?_

_Turning to face Zack for the first time since they had began talking, he asked quietly, "And what about you?"_

_Zack looked down at the lake. What could he say? He was a Hawk. Could he still be friends with Adam if he was a Duck? His own words came back to him._ Traitor.

" _I guess I have my answer than." The sad voice rang in his ears. He kept his gaze fixed on the lake. He heard Adam get up and go to the ladder. As well as heard him go down and start walking away._

" _Adam." The footsteps on the hard cold ground stopped._

_Zack's brown eyes met these of his friend. "Even with you on the team, you and the rest of the Ducks are gonna lose tomorrow." He did not know he had said that until it had come out of his mouth. But in all truthfulness he hoped that would happen. He did not want to have to face Adam in the championship game if the Ducks made it that far. Adam did not say a word. He turned around and walked away._

_Why had he said anything, and yet nothing at all?_

* * *

Scooter ran after Zack, who led him to the student parking lot.

Stopping abruptly, Zack turned around. Scooter nearly ran into him from behind.

"Where's your car?" the freshman demanded.

Scooter usually would not have put up with that, but he heard the urgency in Zack's tone. "Over there." Heading to his black Camero Z28.

Once on the road, Zack spat out directions to the lake. Scooter only knew some of the way.

"What's up with you?" Scooter asked. Worry was gnawing at him.

Zack did not want to say it, but he did not have a choice. "I think Adam is gonna try to kill himself." He could not bring himself to say if Adam  _had_  tried.

Somehow that did not surprise Scooter. But why had  _he_  not known?

_What do you expect? You don't even know Adam_ , Scooter thought to himself. He knew that was the truth.

But instead he asked, "How do you know what he's going to do and where he is?"

"I just," Zack paused. "I remember how bad Adam dealt with changing sides last time."

"The last time? You mean when he was in the pee wees?"

Zack let out a breath. "Both of us were on the Hawks, but that was before Adam went on the Ducks."

Zack remembered the last time he had met up with Adam at the tree house. Adam had decided to be a Duck. He had pushed him to that, how could he have not?

Continuing on, he said, "And I think with everything that happened last night, and now this morning, I just don't think Adam could take it."

"And the pond is somewhere Adam usually goes to be on his own to think. I've seen him there over the years even after we weren't friends, so I don't think he's changed that much."

Scooter did not answer, what could he say? Everything Zack said was undoubtedly true.

Scooter's car jerked to a stop when they finally reached the lake. Both teens were out of the car when it went into park.

Zack made a beeline for the trees, Scooter at his heels. As they got closer, he could see the ladder then boards that made a floor in one of the bigger trees.

They climbed the ladder to the floor. Adam was sitting in the middle of the floor, with his knees drawn up, his chin rest on them. He had his arms wrapped around his legs. Nearby laid a pill bottle that was open with pills scattered around. Both boys took this in with a quick glance.

"Adam!" Zack rushed quickly to his roommate, grabbing him by his shoulders. Adam jerked out of Zack's hold and scooted backward a few feet.

Kneeling down next to Adam, Scooter spoke without touching him. "Adam." The teen turned to look at him. His eyes seemed bright, from crying, Scooter would guess. But what really worried him was whether or not Adam took any of the pills scattered about. That was the other reason his eyes could be bright.

"How many of the pills did you take?"

Slowly shaking his head in a negative matter, Adam did not answer.

Scooter wanted to grab the freshman and shake him. He did not.

Zack picked up the pill bottle. His eyes grew large. "Sleeping pills, over the counter."

"Two." Adam voice was so quiet that Zack and Scooter had trouble hearing the word.

"Count them." Scooter said sharply to Zack. If Adam just took two, than there should not be any danger. But they did not know if Adam was telling the truth or not.

"Can't do it…"

Zack stopped counting and jumped up then slammed into Adam, causing both of them to hit the floor.

"Are you crazy?"

Before Adam could say anything or defend himself, Scooter grabbed Zack. Holding him back for a moment, Scooter did not want Zack to attack Adam again. He earned a few choice words from the younger teen, but he did not let that bother him. Scooter's own nerves were frayed and there was no doubt that if Zack had not just lunged at Adam he may have himself.

Adam sat up, making the black eye that Charlie gave him visible. Scooter had forgotten about that. He was getting furious. Not only with Charlie and the Ducks, but at Varsity and himself. They all had part in this. Not that Adam did not have blame in it too. He should have known better.

"I want you to count the pills," Scooter told Zack as he released him.

Zack started counting, his mind still reeling. He had been the one to tell Scooter that Adam may try to commit suicide. He had just snapped when Adam had started talking.

"There's 28 tablets in a 30 tablet container." Zack reported. Adam had told them the truth.

"How many is safe to take?"

"'Twelve to adult – take two.'" Zack read.

Scooter turned back to Adam. "How long ago did you take these?"

Adam shook his head. "Not sure. I think a few minutes before you guys came. I couldn't take them…"

"Can you get down the ladder on your own?" Scooter ignored the last part of Adam's statement. He was not sure how he was able to remain so calm, he felt anything but calm. He was  _very_  relieved Adam could not take more pills. But if Adam took them some time back, how long until they took affect?

Adam knew the drug was starting to kick in. But he nodded anyway. He was not that tired yet. At least he did not think so. He wondered if not sleeping last night may have effect on the sleeping pills.

They all managed to get back onto the ground. Scooter had the remaining pills in his pocket. It was a quiet ride back to school. By the time they got back to Eden Hall, Adam was fast asleep, the sleeping pills taking full effect.

As they were half dragging and half carrying Adam to the freshmen dorms, they heard footsteps in the distance.

Scooter swore under his breath. Looking around he spied Mindy and was that…the Latin kid at the far end of the building near the trees? What was his name? Mendoza, yes that was it.  _Rick was going to love this when he finds out…not that he going to find out by me._

They were in their own little world. All cuddly and cozy. It did nothing to help remind him of his lack of a love life. He had to have feelings for a girl that would rather dance on his grave before going out with him.

"Isn't that-" Zack too had noticed them.

"Keep moving." Scooter whispered to him. "We don't have to time to got caught with our burden."

They managed to get Adam in the dorm room and set him down on his bed. Zack grabbed a blanket and throw it over his sleep-drugged roommate. He let out a breath. "We did it."

Scooter did not have time to respond. A knock on the still open door alerted the two teens they were not alone.

It was the JV coach. Orion's face was impassive as his eyes took in the two teens and the sleeping one on the bed.

He did not tell them that he had just caught them as they entered Banks' room. Something told Orion all was not right, but unless someone would tell him if there was a problem, he was not going to push anything. The JV team had taught him that this morning, namely their ex-captain.

"Yeah?" Zack never actually met the JV or Varsity coaches. He felt his body tense with panic.  _Had Orion seen us?_

"I want Banks' Duck jersey."

Orion could see both boys wondering why in the world he wanted Adam's jersey.

"Ah…I can't," Zack cleared his throat, "give you his stuff without him knowing about it."

"Maybe one of you can tell me what is going on?" he looked pointedly at Vanderbilt. So much for not prying.

Staring right back at him, Scooter simply said, "Don't think Banks got any sleep last night." As if that explained why Adam had not woke up from Orion's knock.

Scooter knew what he had to do. Knowing that when Adam woke up, he would probably want to kill him. But it did not seem like he was going to be getting off from Varsity anytime soon.

Zack watched in bewilderment as Scooter walked over to Adam's closet and got his Duck jersey.

Scooter looked over the jersey in his hands. Adam was definitely going to kill him. Even though the Ducks were not speaking to him, Adam at least had the jersey that told he once had been a Duck. Scooter was going to be ripping the poor kid's heart out by giving away the one thing that he had loved about the game.

"Here." Scooter threw the jersey at Orion. He stalked passed a stunned Zack and Orion and went out of the room. Once he was at the doors in front of the dorms, he pushed the door so hard it hit against the wall. Walking back to his car and pulling it out of the space, Scooter just drove. Where he was he going, he had no clue. Just so he could get as far away from this hellish nightmare he was in.

 


	11. Silent Tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the time when I wrote this, I had written an author's note on FF.net but removed it, but I'll write one here. I did not want to make light of Adam's attempt on suicide. I only cover it again in this chapter, but for the most part, it's not really brought up again in the story. It's not that I do not think it is a serious issue, because it is, but in part I was also following very close to canon with the third movie, which if you remember what is coming up, Adam will have other problems to deal with.

 

* * *

_It's strange how your world can be turned upside down in a matter of minutes,_ Adam thought. But that should not and really did not surprise him, he had been through that more times then he cared to count.

Wandering the hallways, Adam did not know what to do. He did not want to go to the dorms. He still could not believe Hans was dead. He guessed he was still in shock over the whole thing.

Skipping practice was not the smartest move, but he did not think, no he  _knew_ , he would not be able to play. Plus at moment he could not really give a damn.

Since his near suicide, Scooter and Zack tried to keep a close eye on him. But he was never going do that again. Nothing had changed, in fact things had gotten worse.

If he really wanted to take his own life, he would do it and no one could stop him. It was not that he did not have anything worth living for. Well, he did not. Not with his friends feeling the way they did about him.

But Adam had tried to take those pills. He forced down two, but after that, he could not do it. Was it just a reaction his body was fighting against him to stay alive? At any rate, he could not go through with it. He was not going to try that again.

Trying to keep his mind off from what happened a few days ago, his thoughts turned to Varsity. Ever since the showdown, Varsity had not ganged up on him as much. The fight he and Charlie started proved he was one of them. That did not make him feel better. It made him feel worse.

Now with Hans' death was just another blow. But Adam knew better than to think about killing himself would accomplish anything from his problems. He would just have to try to deal with this just like he had when life threw a curve ball.

"There you are, Banksie." It was Riley's voice.

"What do you want, Riley?" Adam tried to keep his voice civil. He did not succeed.

Rick grabbed Adam and slammed him against the nearest lockers. "Don't take that tone with me, freshman." His voice was deadly cold.

Adam grimaced when he felt someone's lock digging in the small of his back.

"So, why weren't you in practice?" Rick asked conventionally.

"Nothing that concerns you." His voice as quiet as usual, but he spoke loud enough that Rick heard.

Narrowing his eyes, Rick's hold on him tightened. "But it does concern me, Banksie. Where did you go with your little Duck friends?"

How Rick had found out about when the Ducks and he learned about Hans, Adam was not sure. He would not doubt Rick had ways of finding things out. But Adam was not about to tell Rick that he and JV, minus Charlie, had got called into the office to find out about Hans' death.

Charlie and Fulton had not been in school yesterday. But Fulton had been there and back in classes today. There was no sign of Charlie having been in school. Adam was sure Casey Conway had no idea where Charlie was. With Hans' death and her son's disappearance, Casey was undoubtedly beside herself with frustration.

Rick was getting impatient with Adam's silence. Slamming Adam against the lockers, Rick demanded an answer. "Where did you go?"

Something in Adam just snapped. Whether it was adrenaline or anger taking over, he did not know. With strength he did not know he had, he pushed Riley away from him. The shove caught Rick off guard, causing him to stumble backwards a few steps.

That was plenty of room for Adam to make a run for it. He heard Rick yell after him, but did not hear the senior chasing him.

Running out of the school and into the afternoon sunlight, Adam just ran. He did not hear if anyone said anything to him, or if they called out to him.

Adam did not know were he was heading until he recognized the back of Han and Jan's shop. It was closed now. No one was running the store.

Out of breath from his run, Adam fell to his knees breathing hard. He felt tears gathering in his eyes; not for the first time that day did he feel them. Now that he was alone and no one could hear him, he cried.

How long he stayed there weeping from the death of a dear friend and mentor he did not know, nor did he care.

* * *

It was Tuesday and Scooter headed over to the freshmen dorms, he wondered how Adam was doing.

He had not known what to expect on Sunday when he had shown up at Adam's dorm. But it was apparent to the goalie, Adam did not know that he was the one who gave Orion his Ducks' jersey. Also, he guessed that Zack was taking the rap for what he had done, the tension in the room was so thick, he could have used a sharp knife to cut through it.

Even with the tension in the room, Scooter sat down with the two fourteen-year-olds to see if Adam would talk about what happened yesterday. Adam did open up to a degree, mentioning problems that Scooter already knew that were the cause of the attempted suicide. Scooter knew that Adam was not going to open up completely, but maybe between Zack and himself, they could help Adam get through this. Adam assured them he was not going to try to take his own life again, and what he had tried to do was stupid and childish. That did not stop Scooter and Zack from keeping a close eye on Adam, even though he was sincere in what he had said.

He had not seen the fourteen-year-old since Sunday. Monday they had not had practice, so he had expected to see him in today's practice. But Adam had not shown up. Now Scooter was concerned about the freshman.

Consumed with his worry about his friend, he nearly missed the lone figure by the trees. The person was definitely a girl and she was sitting in the grass with her head down.

As Scooter got closer, the girl was none other then Julie Gaffney. He found himself heading in her direction. Julie would not want him around, but Scooter figured that he would at least try comforting her any way he could.

Once he was within a few feet from her, Scooter said, "Hey."

Julie's head jerked up in his direction. Her face was red and the evidence of tears on her cheeks were there.

"Are you going to try to flirt with me again? Because I'm not in the mood." She stood up to leave.

"Really? You weren't in the mood last time either." Scooter kept his voice dry. "But I just wanted to see if you wanted to talk. You seem upset."

"Gosh, what gave you  _that_  idea?" Julie was not making this easy. But unfortunately for her, Scooter was up for a challenge.

"You know, your name suits you. Julie. 'The Cat'. You're just as feline as a cat is. Elegant like a cat yes, but you're stealthy too."

Expecting to hear some type of smart comeback from her, Scooter was stunned to see her face lose the angry look completely. Putting her head in her hands, Julie started to cry.

Hating to see the girl he cared for in tears, Scooter closed the distance between them and let Julie cry in his arms. It was not the romantic moment he had hoped for. He was not going to take advantage of Julie in her vulnerable state.

After a few moments she stepped out of his arms. Julie stared at him for some time before speaking. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

Julie looked slightly embarrassed. "For what I did to your shirt." She pointed toward the tear stained spot in question.

Scooter shrugged like it was not a big deal, which to him it was not. "Want to talk?" he softly probed.

Julie was not sure Scooter would really understand what was going on. But the rest team was dealing with their grief over Hans in their own way. She did not want any of them to feel worse. But it was hard. Granted some of the Ducks had known Hans longer, but Julie had never had someone close to her die.

Looking at Scooter again, she saw that his face was open and ready to listen if she wanted to talk.

"We, I mean the Ducks, had a dear old friend pass away last night. Hans started the team." Just talking about it caused to Julie to feel tears on her eyelashes again. She lowered her head again.

Taking her hand into his, Scooter gave it a gentle squeeze, but held it a moment longer than necessary before letting it go. "You know," he waited until she was looking at him, "my grandfather died when I was thirteen. He was busy a lot, but Gramps always made time for me. To go places, play hockey, or just to talk."

There was sadness in Scooter's voice just for remembering a man who was like a second father to him. Julie saw that he did understand. "Thanks, Scooter." She said softly looking at him.

Scooter heard footsteps coming up from behind. Turning his head he saw Rick steadily approaching them. His roommate was the last person he wanted to see. Rick probably wondered what in the world had happened to him the past few days. But it was none of Rick's damn business where Scooter had been.

"Have you seen Banksie?" Though Rick directed this question to both of them, Julie felt his gaze on her.

"No." Scooter said his voice irritated. "You better not go looking for him, Rick."

Rick looked at his roommate with some surprise. "Why not?" his voice turning defensive.

"Because he and the rest of my friends lost someone close to us."

Neither Rick nor Scooter expected Julie to get involved in this.

Giving Julie a fleeting glance, Rick looked at his roommate. "If you find him, tell him I would like to talk to him."

Scooter gave Rick a nod. Seeing it, Rick left.

Scooter only nodded out of acknowledgment, he was not going to have Adam face the lion's den. He also knew that once he got back to the dorm his roommate was going to give him the third degree. But that did not concern him, right now, he need to find Varsity's third line center.

Turning back to Julie, Scooter said, "I've got to go. If you need to talk, just look for me, ok?"

Julie felt that there were things going on with Adam and Varsity. Things she did not understand, that there was more going on than what there seemed. However all she said was, "Alright."

Giving Julie a quick smile, Scooter left to look for Adam. He felt more then saw her eyes watching him as he walked away.

* * *

Watching Charlie walk away, Adam did not know what to do. Part of him wanted to go after his one-time friend. But Charlie would not welcome his company. Even if he did, what could Adam possibly say?

Adam now knew all about Charlie and Fulton leaving the team. And he already knew about them skipping school. He had overheard JV talking about them leaving the team. He did not think they had wanted him to hear that but he did.

Fulton had come back to school and the team, only after skipping a day. Charlie on the other hand, Adam had not seen until today. Was Charlie just not going back to school anymore?

Turning back he saw Coach Bombay hug Julie. Looking toward the casket that held Hans' body, Adam did not realize until than that he could feel any worse at that moment; even when he wanted to take his own life just days prior. Zack was still watching him like a hawk. He sighed.  _Bad pun_.

" _Every time you touch the ice, remember it was Hans that taught us to fly."_ The statement Coach Bombay said moments ago went through his mind. How true these words were! Adam remembered visiting Hans' shop a few times when he had just started the Ducks. Hans had been kind to him from the start. It had not mattered to him that Adam had been a Hawk. No, many times Hans had said that he was Duck and not because Adam was in the district lines. Adam tried swallowing around the huge lump that was in his throat. Lowering his head, he closed his eyes to keep the tears at bay.

"Adam?"

Blinking quickly and looking up he saw Coach Bombay standing next to him. Everyone else was walking toward their families cars.

"Are you alright?"

Lowering his eyes to ground again, Adam did not respond. _No I am not. But you don't have worry about that, Coach. Even though all of this is your fault._

"Adam, look at me."

Automatically he looked up at the concerned eyes of his former coach.

He was not going to let Bombay see him cry. Once was bad enough, when he had been twelve. He was not going to do it again. Turning away, he quickly walked some ways off, which gave him some time to get himself under control.

Once Adam felt he had power over his emotions, he walked toward Scooter's Camero Z28. The goalie had heard from Julie about Hans' death. How he and Julie ended up talking, Scooter never told him. But since he knew, Scooter offered to drive Adam to the funeral home for the viewing and the funeral today.

Scooter told Adam he had been the one to give Orion his Duck jersey. Adam had been, and still was, upset with what Scooter had done. He wondered if Scooter's kindness with Hans' death was his way of trying to apologize. But it was too late for that.

He did not get far; Fulton stepped in front of him. "We're going to have a game of schoolyard puck tomorrow at the old court, wanna come?"

With surprise showing on Adam's face, it caused Fulton to shift from one foot to other uncomfortably. "Look, the others are cool with it. If you don't wanna come cause of the way we've been treating you, that's your choice."

"I'll think about it." But what Adam really wanted to know was what Charlie thought of it, assuming Charlie would be there. If Charlie was not going to be happy that he was there, then the rest of the team would follow his lead. Adam did not know if he could take being rejected by his friends again.

 


	12. Back on JV?

 

* * *

Adam clapped as JV made another goal. The score was 5-2 during the third period. A few seconds later the buzzer sounded.

He was really relieved to see Charlie. Skipping school for a week would not look good to Buckley or anyone on the alumni. Adam wondered if his friend's scholarship was in jeopardy because of how he had been since the start of school. Charlie was a lot of things, but Adam was glad to see that he still was not a quitter.

His friends were playing as team again too. They were flying together once again. He had not really seen that at the grudge game with Varsity.

It was now Monday, three days after Hans' funeral.

As he watched JV cerebrating their win, Adam could not help but smile. It was a wistful smile, but it was more than he had done before the dinner prank. Well, with the exception of the game of schoolyard puck on Saturday.

That game had been one of best times Adam had since starting Eden Hall. At least for a few hours he could forget his problems. It was great just to play once again with his friends, something that he missed. Even though Adam and Charlie had not talked that day, they, besides the rest team, acted like nothing had changed.

Waiting until JV left Orion to change, Adam made his down to the player's box where the coach was still at. "Coach Orion?"

Orion turned around to face him. His expression registered some surprise at seeing him. "Banks. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at practice?"

Adam was not sure how he was going to approach Orion about this. He would want to know why, and Adam did not want to give the real reasons. After all Orion had put him on Varsity, or the most likely case, let Wilson have him on Varsity. But he could not fault Orion for that, could he? If he had been in Orion's place he may have done the same thing.

"Yeah." Though he had to catch a local bus as soon as school had let out to make it to this game. "I want to come back on JV. Varsity wasn't…what I thought it would be. I felt I learned a lot more from that first practice on JV then the past three weeks on Varsity." Adam knew what he just said was pathetic, and Orion would want a better explanation than that. But he could not tell him about what had really been happening.

Orion's face turned into a look of two things, one of surprise and the other was concern. He remembered that day with Adam's roommate and Vanderbilt all too well. Something was going on with the teenager, but he could not push Adam into talking. "I wouldn't mind you back on JV, and I will talk to Wilson about it. But now with this meeting tomorrow, I don't know if talking with Wilson will do any good." Adam's face looked a bit confused. "Didn't Dean Buckley talk to you?" Orion asked. The teen shook his head, no.

"Buckley talked to the team earlier, there's a board meeting tomorrow. The alumni are withdrawing the Ducks' scholarships." If Orion was going to say anything else after that, Adam interrupted him before he could continue.

"They can't do that!" Adam knew about Riley's father wanting his friends out of Eden Hall. He could not do that to his friends and him. But he thought about it for a moment. "Can they?"

Orion's face hardened. "They're going to try. But like I told JV we're going to fight it. Are you going to want to be at the meeting?"

Adam gave a short nod and said, "I'll stand with JV, I have a contract too."

"Would you like to ride back to school with everyone else?"

"No, thanks," he answered and started to turn around to walk away before Orion could protest.

"I'll talk to Coach Wilson." Adam heard Orion tell him. Looking back at the JV coach, he merely said, "Thanks."

* * *

After the arriving back from playing against Stratton Meadows with the Ducks, Ted Orion headed back to his office. Looking at the scrap of paper that Charlie scribbled a number on, he picked up the phone and dialed. Thankfully the person he was trying to reach was home. After talking for a few moments, Ted hung up and headed back out.

Knocking on the door to one of the finer Minneapolis apartments, he thought that Gordon Bombay did not spare much expense.

"Come in, Ted." Gordon said as he opened the door. "Would you like something to drink? Water or ice tea?" he asked as he led Ted into a small living room.

"Ice tea would be good. Thank you for making time to speak with me," Ted said as he sat down on couch.

"It's no problem. You were pretty vague on the phone. I assume you didn't want to be overheard if that is the case?" he asked as he handed Ted the ice tea. Gordon made himself comfortable at the other end of the coach.

Ted nodded his thanks and said 'yes' to answer Gordon's question. He continued to tell Gordon what happened on the bus with Dean Buckley. "Can they do that? Can you help in any way?" he asked when he finished.

"No. They do not have just cause to terminate the kids contracts. How are the team's grades and performance on the ice?" Gordon wanted answers to some questions first before letting Ted know that he would represent the team. Hell, he would represent the entire team even if the alumni had a good reason to kick the Ducks out of Eden Hall.

"All of them are keeping their grades A's and/or B's. Some are close to C's, but they were trying to keep it to B's," Ted answered, knowing that JV thought his B's or better rule was harsh. But they were all trying to keep their grades up because of it. Hockey was important to them, but they needed to know that their education was what was going to get them along in life, not hockey.

"As for their performance, they're starting to play as a team, and to play defense as well as offense. As for the first few games, they were not so great. We tied with Blake and lost with Jefferson last week." At Ted's next sentence he smiled, "But today's game with Stratton Meadows, we won 5–2."

Gordon smiled in return, whether or not Ted realized it, but he had pride in his voice for the win the team won today. And why should he not? Gordon knew the feeling well.

"That's what I thought, the board doesn't have a concrete reason to terminate Ducks' contracts. If they weren't playing well then, yes. But they tied the first game, and yes, lost the second, but you just told me they won this one. And because the Ducks aren't good enough for Eden Hall isn't a reason." Gordon could not believe that adults could be so snobbish, well childish really. Just because they had money and others did not have money did not give them the right to feel they were better then them. But Gordon remembered and knew all to well that he was just like that four years ago, and even like that about a year and a half later at the Goodwill Games. It had taken the Hans, Jan, and the Ducks to make him realize that both times.

"Let me get some information together about this, I am more then willing to represent the Ducks to keep their scholarships. Is there anything else you want to discuss?"

"Actually, there are three matters I want to bring up. One, Charlie came back onto the team. I believe you had a hand in that?" it was more of a statement than question.

Gordon did not have to say anything, nor did he have to fake putting a look of surprised innocence on his face. He had not known Charlie was going to ask Ted if he could go back on the team. But considering what Charlie had learned about Ted the other day, it did not surprise Gordon one bit.

"Next, the enforcer you had on Team USA, Dean Portman, he is still in Chicago?"

"Yes." Gordon had not expected Ted to bring Portman up.

"Can you talk to him into coming to Eden Hall?"

"You are so sure that I'm going to be able to keep the Ducks in Eden Hall, Ted?" Gordon had no doubt the Ducks would be able to stay, but he wanted to see if Ted believed in his ability to do his job. How he was so sure, no he was not overconfident, but the alumni did not have solid means for the Ducks to have their scholarships revoked.

"Honestly? I really don't know. But Charlie says you're good, so I'm willing to take his word for it. But all I know is that we are going to need all of the help we can get to prevent Varsity from winning the Freshman/Varsity showdown. We need Portman's enforcer skills."

Gordon was impressed with Ted's belief in Charlie, and just like he told Charlie the day before yesterday, they did learn something from each other. But he knew that Ted had a good point in wanting Portman on JV. Gordon had been thinking of talking to Portman about coming to Eden Hall. Besides being on the team, Portman could get the same excellent education as the Ducks were.

"I'll go to Chicago as soon as we make sure the Ducks are still going to be in Eden Hall. I was thinking of visiting Portman anyway."

"Thank you." Ted said with relief. He continued, "The third matter is Adam Banks. You are well aware that he is playing on Varsity?"

Gordon nodded. As much as he would have liked Ted not to put Adam on Varsity, the Ducks were not under his charge, Ted was. But they would always be his kids.

"I talked to him after the game today and he asked if he could come back on JV. I told him I would talk to Coach Wilson about it."

"Did Adam give any reason why he wanted to be back on JV?" Gordon inquired. He knew there had to be more bothering Adam than just Hans' death, but he could not just invade on Adam's space.

"No, not really. But I get the impression that he doesn't like being on Varsity."

Gordon wondered how Adam was really doing. Did he want to go back with the Ducks because he would rather play with them? Or was it because being on Varsity was so bad the he wanted to be back with the Ducks?

"Perhaps I can talk to him," Gordon said. Adam had appeared quite fine with everyone Saturday. He knew that with Adam, he could hide what he was feeling and the teen was not one to talk too much of his problems or concerns.

"Adam is in the dorms, not at home," Ted told the other man.

Gordon was not expecting this, but it should not be a surprise. Philip Banks could let his son stay at the dorms if he wanted Adam there, or if Adam wanted to be there.

"Ted, if you get the chance, talk to Adam. He probably won't talk about it, but try, alright?" Gordon knew that this was really out of his hands, and this was something Ted needed to do. Knowing he had to go to talk to Portman, so he would not be able to talk to Adam. Whatever the reason, Gordon did not think it was his place to talk the fourteen-year-old, as much as he wished to.

Nodding, Ted said, "I'll try." But if he could not talk to Adam, than who could?

* * *

Charlie walked through the arena, heading for Orion's office.

The coach was looking over some papers. Charlie knocked on the open door to gain his attention.

"Charlie." Ted said glancing up. Looking at the clock he said, "It's almost time for the board meeting."

"I know. Did you get in touch with Coach Bombay?"

"Yes, he'll be here."

"Great!" Charlie exclaimed with a grin. "Now we've got a chance."

"You do." Ted smiled. "Was there anything else?"

"I just wanted to give you this." His face was serious once again, he handed over his Duck jersey.

Orion took it and put it in one of the desk drawers. He took it as a sign of trust on Charlie's part to give his jersey to him. He only hoped what he had to say next would not shatter that trust. "Thank you. I want to tell you something. Adam Banks is going to be coming back to play on JV." He didn't wish to tell Charlie the reasons why Adam wanted to come back. If Charlie wanted to know, than he would have to ask Adam himself. But could Charlie talk to Adam? Ted could not tell him about the concerns Gordon and he had, because it would just alarm Charlie.

Charlie was not expecting this.  _Adam is coming back?_

" _We're getting a new player. Adam Banks."_ The memory came back to him like Bombay was standing there and saying it again.

Orion spoke again after Charlie had remained silent. "Is this going to be a problem?"

Thinking for a moment, Charlie finally said, "No." But he wondered why Adam wanted to come back, but he was not going to ask.

"Good. I'll see you and the rest of JV in five minutes."

"See you." That said, Charlie left.

Heading in the direction of the boardroom, Charlie thought of the game of schoolyard puck they had. The Ducks had a great time playing at the old court the other day; Adam seemed fine. But Charlie was not stupid; something told him that Adam had not known how he was going to react.

_So why does Adam want to come back? Because we treated him like a friend on Saturday? But we should have treated him like our friend even when he went on Varsity, especially me._  Charlie sighed. He was not going to get answers to his questions unless he talked to Adam. Before coming to Eden Hall he and Adam had been the best of friends and could talk about anything. But now that was different.

" _We're just glad you loaned us Banksie, so we'd have a chance to beat you guys in the annual Freshmen/Varsity showdown."_  With that remembered statement, Charlie now realized what this was all about. Riley.  _So that was it._

Charlie frowned. So Adam was sick of being a pawn between JV and Varsity. But he had to admit that he wanted Adam on JV because he knew full well they needed any help they could get come Friday. That  _was if_  they were playing Friday.

Charlie reached the boardroom. He saw that the rest of the team, including Adam, was already there waiting for the meeting to begin. He also saw his mom and some of the parents of his friends. There were also students here too, Linda being one of them. She looked pretty in the dark green corduroy jumper she had on.

"Charlie, where were you?" asked Russ walking toward him, forcing him to take his eyes off Linda and talk to his friend.

"Talking to Coach."

"I'm surprised that Banks is with us." Russ said for Charlie's ears alone.

"Why? He has contract, just like the rest of us." Charlie kept his voice low as well.

"He can afford to be here, Charlie. But we'll have to leave at end of the semester. Plus there's the fact he's on Varsity."

"No we won't, that includes Adam too." Charlie stated firmly. _Adam won't be on Varsity for long,_  Charlie thought.

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see." Noticing Orion and the rest of the team was filing in the boardroom Charlie followed them.

Russ could hear the cryptic tone in Charlie's voice, which he had no doubt that he and the others would find out why sooner or later. But now was not the time to worry about it. They had to hope a miracle would happen so they could stay in school.

 


	13. Picking Up the Trash

 

* * *

Adam pulled a clean shirt over his head as he listened to the talk in the locker room.

Instead of being tired, he and his friends were in high spirits. Maybe it was because they were roller blading and picking up trash off the side of the road today. They could have done Orion's drills or trying to stop flying trash from getting to Julie and the net instead. No, they would do that again tomorrow.

"Hey, Banks!"

Adam looked over at Goldberg. "Yeah?"

"Some of us are going get a bite to eat, wanna come?" the defenseman asked.

He had not eaten since lunch, but he was not hungry. "No, thanks. I'm not really hungry."

"Suit yourself." Goldberg said. Ken, Russ, Averman, and Dewayne left with him.

Saying goodbye to the rest of team Adam left the arena. Not really wanting to go to the cafeteria or dorm, he started walking. Adam had done that a lot lately. Walking must clear his mind for some reason. Where could he go? Hum…the pond.

Once he got there, he sat in the grass looking out at the water.

Things really turned around in the span of a week. Hell, the whole month had been nothing but continuous up and downs. His life had been going out of control for the most part the past few weeks. But now that he was with the Ducks things could go back to normal could not they?  _No nothing can go back the way it was, no matter how badly I want it to be._

Adam was startled out of his thoughts when he heard someone stop next to him. Looking up and seeing who it was, he asked, "Did you follow me?"

Charlie looked shocked. "What do you take me for, Cake-Eater? A stalker?" he said as he sat next to him.

The old nickname stung. Adam had gotten use to the scornful way his friends called him Banksie or Preppie. Not that it meant he liked them any better. But the name Cake-Eater had too started out as a scorn because of Jesse. Now that he was back on JV, his friends apologized for what had been going on. For the general apology, everyone had said "sorry" before they played the game of schoolyard puck, just as he had said. Adam had talked with his friends at different times before or after the board meeting. All of them except for Charlie that is.

When Charlie saw that Adam was not going to smile at his teasing, Charlie knew they were probably in for a long if not serious talk. "To answer your question, yes, I followed you. But if you want to be on your own, I'll leave." Even though Charlie wanted to clear the air with his friend, he would be happy to put it off.

Both boys knew that their friendship was strained to say the least. Neither knew if they could get the closeness of being best friends again or not. It could go in many ways.

It could go one way – they could go to school and play hockey together for the sake of rest of their friends. But as friendship went, they would never be friends like they once were.

Or it could go another way – this experience could bring them closer. They were kindred spirits; brothers. They both would be stronger for it.

"Why?"

"Why what?" Charlie had no idea what Adam was talking about. He probably wanted to know why he had followed him. He started to answer that when Adam started to speak. What his friend started to say surprised him. He had not been expecting it, and yet it was something he had been unknowingly wondering himself.

"Why did you just assume I was part of all of pranks anyway? I  _told_  you myself I had no idea about the damn shower one! I would have told you about the dinner prank but Rick-" Adam stopped talking knowing what he started to say was too much information. Continuing on, "Charlie, do you even know me? We've been friends for nearly four years and yet you don't really know me. You were the first of the Ducks to befriend me when I started on the team. And yet you did exactly what McGill did when I went on Varsity."

Charlie bristled at being told he was no better then McGill. But he wanted to know about what happened with Rick before the dinner prank. "What happened with Rick?" his question held no room for argument.

"I found out about the prank just before the dinner. Rick basically said if I said anything I'd regret it. I tried to make eye contact with you, but it didn't work."

Charlie remembered that. It was when Rick said he had one more surprise in store for JV. As Adam passed him, he had given Charlie a look. Getting confused, Charlie had not understood then. But now it made sense. Adam had not looked well that night. So when he passed Charlie, his eyes had a pleading look and an "I'm sorry." look all rolled in one.

Almost like he was reading Charlie's mind, Adam said, "I'm sorry about everything – the pranks and not being able to tell you about what was going on." Adam wanted to say more, but Charlie held up his hand to stop him.

"I'm sorry too. I should've believed you when you tried to tell me you had no part in the pranks. I think I did, but I just was so angry with everything that has been going on."

"Charlie-" Adam started to say.

"No, I know that is a friggin' excuse and I shouldn't have said all of the shit I did. I should-"

"Charlie!"

"What?" the one in question had not expected his friend to raise his voice.

"I accept your apology. Do I have your forgiveness?"

"Of course…Banksie." Charlie smiled. Adam never said so, but Charlie could tell that he did not like the nickname Rick gave him.

Adam didn't even bother saying anything about the name. Looking at his watch he said, "I've got to get going."  _Before the cafeteria closes for the night._ With that he stood up.

"I'll walk with you." Charlie said as he stood up as well.

It was a quiet walk back to Eden Hall. Charlie hadn't expected to come back to the school.

"You're staying in the dorms?" He asked when they reached the building in question.

"Yeah." Adam didn't want to get into the reasons why he was at the dorms. He might as well as show Charlie the dorm. Adam hoped Zack was not there, because who knew what would be said if he and Charlie confronted each other.

As they passed the common room, they heard Zack call out.  _So Zack is here. Great._

Charlie gave Zack a hard look. He had sworn he had seen him around school. But he had not been sure.

"Adam, your dad's on the phone." Zack held the phone in question toward his roommate. He ignored Charlie.

"Oh, shit." Adam said very softly. Charlie just barely got what he said.  _What am I going say to Dad?_ Adam thought dejectedly.

Walking over to phone, Adam grabbed it, "Hello, Dad?"

Zack had not heard what Adam had said moments before. Walking away from his roommate to give him some privacy; he passed Charlie. Nothing would have been said between them, except Ian Riley came toward them and opened his mouth.

Seeing that Adam was on the phone, Ian took his mocking out on Charlie. He found out really quick that Charlie was not going to take what Ian said laying down.

"Banks couldn't toughen it out with Varsity, so he came running back to the pathetic excuse you have for a team."

Zack was not happy to be around Charlie because of bad blood between their old teams. Adam and he may not be much of friends anymore, but what Ian said was uncalled for. "Shut up, Ian."

Ian was not expecting Zack to say anything. At least not defend Adam. But he did not get to chance to say anything to his friend.

Curling his hand in fist, Charlie said in a low voice, "Toughen it out? Riley, you're a sniveling worm who has to run to Daddy or Big Brother to hide behind." If Ian said anything else, Charlie was going punch him. He could give a damn if he got suspended.

Zack was not sure if he should intervene. Glancing back at Adam, he saw that his roommate was still on the phone. Both Ian and Charlie would not appreciate Zack getting involved in this. So he stayed quiet.

Ian gloated on, not worried but angry at what Charlie said. "You want to fight, Conway? Did you forget the fact that if you fight me, you'll get kicked out of school? Your precious lawyer will not be able to get you back in."

Pulling his arm, he started to aim his fist at the face of the mocking jackass that was Riley's little brother.

"Charlie, don't!" a second later Charlie felt his arm being grabbed and being lowered by force.

Three heads turned toward Adam. He stood next to Charlie but quickly let go of his friend's arm. He had heard part of the argument. Giving a short goodbye and hanging up on his father, Adam got to the three teens in time to see Charlie ready to deck Ian.

Now in a quieter tone, Adam continued. "Charlie, Ian has point." He glared at other teen. Returning his gaze back to his friend, "You've got to stay in school. We need you for the game Friday."

Charlie knew what Adam meant, but he hated that his friend was right.

"Tell your dad you're playing on JV, Banks?" Ian sneered.

Adam wanted so badly to say the hell with his words and pound Ian himself. But that was not going to do any good. If anyone beat the crap out of Ian Riley, they would have Rick Riley and Varsity to deal with. If that did not finish it, Tom Riley would do everything he could to get the said person kicked out of Eden Hall. Especially if it was one of the Ducks.

Laughing Ian turned around and to leave. He had his answer by Adam's silence. He stopped when he noticed Zack was not with him. "You coming?" he asked with a demanding tone.

Zack did not want to go, but he was not going to stick around with the two Ducks. Walking toward Ian, they both left the dorm.

"Why didn't you say something?" Charlie insisted.

"What did you want me to say, Charlie?" Adam was still angry with himself and Ian.  _Why can't I stick up for myself?_  "Tell the truth? 'No I didn't tell him.'?"

"You lied to your dad?" Charlie's voice grew quiet with disbelief.

"Really Spazway, you're smart. Seriously, Dad still thinks I'm on Varsity."

"Isn't he going to be at the game on Friday?"

Shaking his head, no, Adam explained. "He and Mom are on a trip. They shouldn't be back till some time next week."

Charlie knew that Philip Banks was going to be pissed when he found out Adam was playing on JV. Adam's dad was not an easy man to get along with. Oh, he was polite enough when he saw any of the Ducks. But Charlie and the old Ducks knew all too well that Philip Banks thought they were not good enough for Adam to hang around with.

* * *

"Ten seconds left." Josh announced. The JV/Varsity game was nearly over. Was Charlie Conway going to score and win for the Ducks? Or was it going to be a shutout?

Adam was a few feet behind Charlie. He felt like he was watching Charlie in slow motion.  _Charlie's going to do a triple deke. And Scooter is prepared for it._

Charlie shot. Scooter lunged ready to stop it.

No wait, Charlie did not shoot. No, he passed the puck to Goldberg.  _Goldberg!?_ Involuntarily Adam stopped. Adam heard his teammates and Orion shouting to Goldberg to shoot.  _Shoot!_

Goldberg looked like he was frozen. Adam did not yell out anything, but his thoughts ran like a runaway train.  _Come on Goldberg! Shoot it in!_ But he worried too. Could Goldberg do it? He hoped he would.

Whether or not Goldberg heard Orion and the team or just by gut reaction, he shot. And…scored! A second later he was knocked down by two Varsity players.

Yes!

As Adam skated toward Charlie and Goldberg, he heard Goldberg say, "Don't ever do that to me again!"

"Goldberg, you scored! We won!" Charlie called out as Adam skated up and grabbed them both in a victorious hug. The other Ducks were right behind to hug them too.

Hugging all of his friends, Adam remembered some past wins they had. He had not been with them when they won against the Hawks. But he had heard all about it later on, though he would have loved to be there. And the year before that when he was on the Hawks, they had won, but it was expected. Adam knew it had been also expected when he and his friends were Team USA. They were supposed to win. Not that Adam was not proud of that win, nor was it any less worthy of cheering about. But to him, this game with Varsity, like with the Hawks, was a game that he and the rest of his friends had not been certain if they were going to win. And their wins in the past times as well as this one, was not by luck. Perhaps it was the power of miracles.

Pushing the sobering thoughts aside, Adam saw Charlie talking to his mom just off the ice. Nearby them, he saw Luis and Mindy kissing. Scooter had mentioned these two to him before he got off of Varsity. Adam now knew that Scooter had done what he thought had been best at the time when he gave Orion his Duck jersey.

"Banks, nice save out there."

Adam looked at Orion, who had spoken to him. "Thanks, Coach," he grinned. Yes, he had been right. Orion was not a bad guy. Adam was not thanking the coach for just the compliment, he was thanking him for getting him off of Varsity. Adam did not think he could have played another game against his friends.

Ted understood what the teen meant. Slapping Adam on the back, he turned go say something to Goldberg.

"Hey guys!" Charlie called out.

"Look what Bombay did!" Dwayne was one of the first to remark on the logo.

The Ducks looked at the new red and white Duck logo that covered the once proud Warriors emblem.

Glancing over at the Varsity bench that still had most of the team, Adam almost felt bad for them. They would have to learn and accept to be Ducks now. But he was not going to give them that much sympathy for their pride. After all, they did not even want the Ducks at Eden Hall.

He caught Scooter's eye. The Varsity goalie gave him a quick smile before turning his face neutral. Okay, not all of Varsity was going to mind the name change.

"This is great!" Guy said skated next to him.

"Definitely."

Both of them skated over and hugged Fulton.

"Look at Varsity!" Russ called out. Varsity was walking off the ice in defeat.

"Serves 'em right." Portman had heard all about what happened in Eden Hall from Fulton and the other Ducks. He still wished he had been able to get to Hans' funeral.

"Listen up!" Orion said loud enough to gain the entire team's attention. "Go hit the showers. We're-"

"Ouch, Coach. Won't that hurt?" Averman moaned. That earned a laugh from his friends. They were all on cloud nine. Which meant they could live with Averman's corny joking.

Orion shook his head, but he was smiling. "We're going to Goldberg's Deli to celebrate. My treat." Goldberg's parents had talked to Orion about letting the team eat at the deli after the game, won or lose.

Cheering, the Ducks quickly got off the ice.

Stepping out of the locker room about fifteen minutes later, Adam saw Zack standing a few feet away from him.

Spotting Adam, Zack grinned. "Good game."

As least he did not have to worry about Zack hating him and the Ducks for winning. Adam knew that Zack was not going to extend the comment to his friends. "Thanks."

Glancing over Adam's shoulder, Zack smiled quickly and said, "I'll catch you later." By the time he finished his sentence, Zack turned around and blended in the crowd.

Adam knew he and Zack would have to talk sometime. They would never be good friends like they were at age ten, but it would be nice to at least talk every now and again.

"Who was that?" asked Julie walking up to her friend.

"He's my roommate, Zack Larson." Adam saw that Charlie, Luis, and Goldberg were coming just a few steps behind her.

What did  _he_  want?"

"Goldberg-" Adam started but was interrupted.

"Adam."

Turning around, Adam came face to face with his father. And Philip Banks looked furious.

 


	14. Going Nowhere

 

* * *

Gordon Bombay sat uncomfortably in the hard back chair. Why did flights always ask you to wait for two hours before you even boarded?

Standing, he walked down to a café that was in the airport. Coffee was a must, especially at 7:30 in the morning.

Walking over to the windows with the coffee, he sipped the too hot beverage. Now all he could do was to wait two hours for his fight to be called.

"Coach Bombay! Gordon Bombay!"

Hearing his name, Gordon turned and scanned the people around. It did not take long to see the dark haired young man jogging toward him.

Coming to a stop in from of him, the man took a couple of deep breaths, to catch his breath. Once he was he could speak, he said, "I am relieved to see you."

"I am sorry, I am not sure who you are." Gordon thought he looked somewhat familiar but he could not place him.

"Andrew Banks, Adam's older brother." He introduced himself and extended his hand. It was more of a habit then anything else.

"Andrew, I am surprised you even remember me." Gordon said as they shook hands. He had completely forgotten what Adam's brother had looked like. He remembered meeting him once during the peewee games in the playoffs nearly four years ago.

"It's Drew. But I am not here for a visit. I just flew in." Drew's throat tightened. Swallowing with some difficulty, he continued, "Dad and Adam were in a car accident last night."

Gordon's heart felt like it stopped for a split second and then it sped up. Inhaling deeply and then exhaling he asked in a controlled voice, "How are they?"

"Mom said that Adam was alright, but his arm's broken and has a concussion. Dad is in ICU in a coma. She didn't tell me too much about how he was doing." Drew's voice sounded distressed and weary, he had been up most of the night worrying. He had been unable to sleep during the wait for the plane and barely on the plane when he was coming here.

"I'll come with you to the hospital. Just wait here." Gordon walked quickly to one of the information desks and canceled his flight. Going back for Drew and assuring him that he did not mind canceling his flight, they left the airport and grabbed a cab to the hospital.

Once they got there, they asked which floors Philip and Adam Banks were on. They took the elevator to the fourth floor where Adam was.

When Drew got the number of the room Adam was in, he went in. A moment later he was back out.

"He's still sleeping. I want to see how Dad is doing. Can you stay with Adam till he wakes up?"

"Sure. Go, talk to your mom. I'll stay till one of you comes down."

"Thank you." Drew thought Gordon was a nice guy. And not for the first time, he thought that his brother had been lucky to have a coach like him.

Grabbing an old magazine from the waiting room table, Gordon headed to Adam's room. As he quietly went in and sat down, he did not start reading the magazine, but looked at the teen laying on the hospital bed.

Adam's right cheek was bruised, as well as part of his chin. Whether he got the bruises from the game or the accident, Gordon did not know. His right arm was in a cast from shoulder to his hand and rested on his covered form. Watching Adam sleeping there, Gordon thought he looked younger then his fourteen years.

Picking up the magazine, he tried to read one of the articles, but his mind would not let him focus on the words. He had to tell the Ducks what happened. But that would have wait.

"Coach?" came Adam's raspy voice.

Gordon set aside the magazine, got up and walked over to the bed. "Want some water?"

Adam tried to nod, but that hurt. Luckily Gordon knew that he would be thirsty. Gordon went to the pitcher sitting on the bed table, and filled a cup with some water and put a straw in it. Walking back toward the teen, he raised the bed then handed Adam the drink while saying, "Drink slowly."

While drinking to get the cotton out of his mouth, Adam started to remember the events that led him to being in the hospital.

Once he was able to talk, Adam asked the first thing that came to mind. "How is my father?" He had been in and out of it most of the night before. He really did not a know whole lot except his own injuries.

"All I know is he's in ICU in a coma," Gordon wished he knew more to tell the boy. Well, not that, but better news to tell him. "Your mom and brother are up there now."

Adam knew this was his fault. Some of the thoughts from the previous night came rushing through his mind's eye. The Ducks beating Varsity came to mind, soon after that was the face of his infuriated father. He never had seen his dad that angry. Well, Adam had once. When he decided to play for the Ducks about four years ago.  _Ironic isn't? Dad got pissed off at me again because I chose the Ducks._

Almost has if reading the teen's thoughts, Gordon asked, "Do you remember what happened last night, Adam?"

Sighing, Adam began telling Coach Bombay about the events that happened that led to the car accident.

"Dad saw some of the game last night," As he talked he was fiddling with the bed sheet with his left hand. "He…didn't know I was playing for the Ducks and not on Varsity." Adam looked at the cast on his right arm; he was speaking so softly that Gordon had a hard time hearing what he was saying.

Adam did not add that Charlie and some of the other Ducks had been around then too. His friends tried to help but that did not do any good. It just made his dad more upset. He had been relieved that Coach Orion had not been around, because his dad would have chewed him out. His father thought that Orion had something to do with Adam being on JV. God forbid Adam himself chose to play on the Ducks. If his dad had known Coach Bombay had been there, he would have bit his head off too. Phil turned and walked out of the arena. Adam knew that he did not have much choice, so he followed his father out.

"Adam?" he was brought out of his thoughts with his coach's questioning tone.

Gordon could not read Adam's thoughts, but he could guess what happened between father and son at the arena last night. "What happened?"

"We argued while Dad drove." Adam tried to push away the words that were exchanged in anger from the night before out of his mind. They kept going through his mind like the Energizer Bunny. "Dad stopped at a stop sign, and when he thought it was clear started out, but a truck that was going too fast went through the sign. He broadsided us. It caused the car to hit a tree from the side. That's all I can remember." Adam's head was pounding from trying tell the story correctly to Coach Bombay. The stuff he and his dad said to each other kept running through his mind.

"Adam," choosing his words carefully Gordon said, "no matter what was said last night, you know your dad loves you, right?"

Adam looked at his coach but did not reply.

_What had Philip Banks said last night that caused Adam to doubt that he loved him?_ Gordon asked himself. He was not going to ask Adam to tell him about the argument. That was private and even so, Adam would not talk about it.

"I am not going to ask about what was said, but I know your dad loves you."

Adam nodded slowly. He was sure Coach Bombay was right, but after what was said last night…

The door opened, bringing in a nurse with the breakfast tray. Following at her heels was Drew. He looked wearier now then when he had gone to see his mother.

"Hey little brother, how you are doing?"

The nurse left. Adam looked down at his breakfast. "Truthfully, Drew? Like I am going to be sick," he said pushing his food around with plastic fork.

"The food isn't that bad."

"Really? You want it?"

"Oh, no. It's your breakfast."

Gordon was happy to hear the light banter between the siblings. "Have you had hospital food before?" he asked the fourteen year old.

"Yeah, when I was ten." Adam glanced at him. He was surprised that his coach had forgotten that time.

"Ah, yes. You had to stay overnight then, didn't you?" Gordon had not forgotten that time. He remembered all too well. Mostly in what led Adam to hospital in the first place. After the Hawks/Ducks championship game, he along with the original Ducks and some of their parents had come to visit Adam to tell him about how the game had gone. It had gotten to the point that not everyone could see Adam all at once. That had to be one of the few times that the nurses and doctors saw so many people at once in a hospital waiting room to see one patient.

"Why don't you try to eat some of the food?" Drew asked.

After eating a few bits, Adam pushed his tray aside. "Drew?"

Standing by the window, looking out at the rising sun, Drew heard his brother. Turning around, Drew knew he did not want to give his brother false hope. He knew Adam wanted to know how Dad was doing.

"Right now, Dad's in a coma. The doctors don't know much yet. But the first 48 to 72 hours are critical. They say he could wake anytime. They'll know more when he does."

"Does he have any other injuries?" Adam asked quietly.

Drew thought for moment to remember. "Has a small skull fracture, a few broken ribs, and a nasty gash on his left shoulder."  _But the doctors are more worried about how Dad will be after he wakes up._ But Drew did not add that part. Knowing Adam, he blamed himself for the accident.

Having remained silent but now getting up, Gordon felt he was intruding. He said goodbye to Adam and Drew. The two brothers needed time to talk, and maybe Adam could talk to his older brother about what was going on.

Walking out of the hospital, Gordon dialed a number on his cell phone. He hoped the person he was calling would be able to spare some time to help. Glancing at his watch, he hoped they were awake all ready and he did not wake them up.

"Hello?" No, the voice did not sound like he just woke up.

"Ted, this is Gordon. I apologize if I am calling somewhat early. But I need you to get all of the Ducks together. I'll meet you at Mickey's Dining Car. Adam was in an accident…"

* * *

All of the Ducks save Charlie, Guy, Connie, Portman, and Adam were waiting for Coach Orion to show up.

"Why would he want us here at 9:00 in the morning?" grumbled Russ. "We won the game last night."

"Goose eggs?" suggested Dwayne. He got dirty looks for that.

"If that was the case, Cowboy, why aren't we in uniform?" Luis snapped. He had been out with Mindy after celebrating the game. He had been lucky to sneak back into the dorms unnoticed.

"Could this be a Varsity prank?"

"Goldberg, I don't think Riley or anyone on Varsity could sound like Orion." Kenny said logically. He put a hand over his mouth to cover a yawn.

Charlie, Guy, and Connie came in at that moment.

Looking around at his teammates Charlie asked, "Where's Coach?"

"He hasn't shown up yet," said Fulton. "If Portman doesn't get here soon, I guess I'll get him."

"Didn't Adam come with you?" Connie asked Averman.

"Nope, we thought you guys were going to get him." Averman said. He had come with Goldberg and Fulton.

Portman came strolling in like he had been at Eden Hall forever, not since the night before. With him were two beauties draped on each arm.

"Well, we got you here, handsome." The dark haired one on his right said.

"If you need any more help, you know were to reach us." The blonde on his left said. Both girls grudgingly let go of his arms and headed back the way they had come.

"Those girls are  _seniors_." Guy stated with a bit of envy. He failed to notice the look Connie shot him.

"Can I have the blonde's number?"

"Averman!" grumbled most of the team.

"Are you roomin' with anyone, Portman?" Goldberg asked curiously.

"Got a room all to myself."

"Lucky you." No one knew that Luis could not sleep through out most nights because of Dwayne's snoring.

Coaches Orion and Bombay came in. The Ducks were not expecting to see their old coach. They crowded around him thanking him for what he had done. They were just happy to see him as well. Gordon could see that, like Adam, most of the team had some bruises thanks to the Varsity team from the game.

"All right, I am just going to cut to the chase. Adam and his dad were in an auto accident last night."

Everyone was silent, letting the news sink in. Then a dozen questions were being asked.

Orion blew his whistle to gain some control. Why in the world he had his whistle, no one knew, but at the moment it was a good thing. The team went quiet.

"Adam is fine. He has a cast on his right arm, a mild concussion, and some bruises. But other then that, he is okay. His dad though, is in ICU in a coma. He has a small skull fracture, some broken ribs, and a gash on his left shoulder from what I have been told." Gordon said answering the important questions.

Most of the Ducks that had met Philip Banks knew he was difficult, which was being polite. But they would never wish him harm, nor were they happy to hear about his present state.

"We can go see Adam, right?" Connie asked. The Ducks looked between Orion and Gordon for an answer.

Orion spoke up, "Yes, I can take six of you in my van."

"I only have room for one person." Gordon now wished he could take more of the team, but his car only had a passenger seat. He had gone back to his place after talking with Ted, knowing the Ducks would want to see Adam. While he did that, he called his boss to let her know that he was not coming back to California until this was settled.

Charlie sighed. "I guess the rest of us will have to take the bus." Taking the bus would not really be a problem, just it would be longer to get to the hospital.

"Can I do anything to help?"

 


	15. Helping Out

 

* * *

Scooter came in the arena. He just wanted to skate some before facing the day with Varsity. They were still steaming over the Ducks win last night. Now with the name change, it was like salt to an open wound.

Before he could head to the ice, he saw the Ducks, Orion, and Bombay talking. He heard Orion saying that he could take some of the Ducks with him in his van. Bombay had room for one, which from what Scooter could see left the rest of the Ducks stranded for a ride to wherever they were needing to go.

After hearing Charlie mention the bus, Scooter found himself asking if he could help.

All of them turned in his direction, they had not expected to see anyone coming to the arena this early in the morning.

"Vanderbilt." Orion said, he was polite and open.

"Where is to Adam?" Scooter asked, not seeing the younger teen among his friends. Hopefully someone would explain what was going on.

"It's more like  _what_  happened. He was in an accident last night." Julie told him. "Since you don't know what was going on, you don't have to offer to take us to the hospital."

"I don't mind at all."

"Can you fit five people in your car?" Russ asked, his voice laced with sarcasm. Scooter was on Varsity, which made him no good even though the goalie sounded like he wanted to help.

Ignoring him, Scooter glanced at Orion and Gordon with an idea going through his mind. All he said was, "I've got this covered; you can head over to the hospital if you want."

"Great. Thanks for doing this." Gordon said with relief.

"Whoever wants to go with me, meet me at the student parking lot. I'll meet you there in fifteen minutes." Scooter said to the Ducks.

Scooter headed quickly up to the Varsity dorm. Passing a still sleepy Cole without a word, he headed to his room.

Upon entering and dropping his skates, Scooter noticed Rick still asleep. Going over he kicked the foot of the bed to wake his roommate.

Rick woke blinking at the goalie. "What do you want?" he grumbled without raising his head.

"Get dressed. Banks was in an accident last night. I need you to give some of the Ducks a ride over to the hospital." Scooter said all of this as he want to the closet to find a nicer shirt then the ragged sweatshirt he had on. He could care less about he wore in front of the Ducks, but their goalie made him want to look at least decent.

"Why in the hell would I want to do that?"

Scooter changed into plain white long sleeve shirt. He turned around to face his roommate, "Maybe because you have just a speck of compassion?" he said while he pushed the sleeves up.

Sitting up, Rick scowled at him. "Why should I care about those damn Ducks? They can walk to the hospital for all I care."

Before Scooter could respond the door flew open to reveal Cole. His roommate Jeff Brown stood behind him.

"What's going on?" the enforcer inquired.

"Banksie got into an accident last night," Rick said. He sound uninfected by the fact that one of his classmates was hurt.

Flaming over the lack of concern his captain was showing, Scooter wanted to punch him in the face. Clenching his fists, he mentally counted to ten.

"Oh," replied Cole as he and Brown come in the room.

"And Scooter wants to take the Duckies and his stupid girlfriend to the hospital too."

_Forget counting to twenty_ , he thought furiously as he leapt toward Riley.

But his attack on Rick never happened. Cole or Jeff tackled him from his side. He hit the floor with a thud and a gasp of air as his breath was knocked out of him.

"Chill, Scooter." It was Jeff's voice. He got up and pulled the goalie up. He glanced at his captain and enforcer. They did not look happy. Dragging Scooter out the door, "I'll handle this," he said to the others. As he and Scooter walked down the stairs, he said, "I'll help you out."

"Why?" Scooter stopped on the landing, he was not going any farther until Brown explained himself.

Turning around and looking up at Scooter, Jeff shrugged. "Cause I'm a nice guy. Besides, you don't deserve to get pounded by Cole." Not many could win fight against him.

"Thanks, I think. Go ahead to the hospital with some of the Ducks. I gotta do something first." After Brown heading to the parking lot, Scooter headed to the freshmen dorms.

Scooter got there quickly. Heading up to the dorm room Adam shared with Zack, he knocked.

After waiting about minute with no answer, he knocked again. "Alright! I'm coming!" was the reply he got to that.

_Zack isn't a morning person._ Scooter was not sure what was going to greet him when the door opened.

Sure enough when the door opened, a heavy-eyed Zack was on the other side.

"Adam was in accident with his dad last night. Adam is alright, but they do not know about his father who is in ICU."

Zack knew what Scooter said was true, but it was too sudden for his foggy mind to take in. "What do you want me to do?"

"Can you pack some sweats and stuff for Adam? You can come with me and the other Ducks that are coming."

"Sure…I'll be down in fifteen minutes," was all Zack said, but he did not like the idea of being around Adam's friends. Of course he did not think Scooter was going have a picnic with the Ducks either.

With that done, Scooter headed down to the student parking lot. He was pleasantly surprised to see Julie waiting for him. With her was Charlie Conway.

"Took you long enough." Leave it to Captain Duck to be polite.

Ignoring him, Scooter walked over to his car, the others following him. Before they could get in, he said, "We have to wait for someone."

"Thanks for sending one of Varsity to ride some of us over." Charlie's voice was sarcastic.

"You should be thanking me, Conway. Because your friends would be walking or riding the bus over if that was the case."

"Don't be hard on him, Scooter. We are just worried about Adam." Julie said.

"So am I."  _But I don't have to be an ass about it._

About ten minutes later they noticed Zack Larson heading their way. He had a duffel bag over his shoulder.

When Zack was ten feet away, Charlie walked up to him. "What do you think your doing?" he demanded.

"Going to see Adam." Zack stated while staring right back at Charlie without flinching. Charlie was taller than Zack, but he was not going to let that stop him from seeing his friend.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes."

Before Charlie could say anything, Scooter cut in. "Larson, give me the bag and get in the backseat. Conway, if you don't shut the hell up right now, your ass is walking, got it?" Scooter glared at Charlie daring him to speak. Charlie did not, but if looks could kill, he would be six feet under.

Putting the duffel bag in his trunk, Scooter could have questioned if he said anything to make Julie angry, but he did not care. She just remained quiet and got into the passenger seat.

The ride over to the hospital was quiet, save the music playing on the radio.

* * *

Charlie went in Adam's room. He was in the sweats that Larson had brought.

"Hi, Charlie."

Seeing Adam with his arm in a cast and his face bruised up hit Charlie in the gut. Up to this point he had not been sure what to expect. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"A bit out of it I guess. They gave me some pain medicine for my arm."

"If you don't want to see anyone right now…"

"No, I don't mind."

"So, what happened after you left the arena?" Charlie did not really mean to be nosy, just wondered what happened.

Adam really did not want to go and retell the fight he had with his dad that led to the accident. He knew this was fault, and if something happened to Dad because of him…

"I really don't want to talk about it."

Charlie was not completely surprised when Adam said that. But at the same time, he wished his friend would not keep things to himself, locked up inside. But that was just how Adam was.

"That's fine, but if do want to talk-"

"I'll let you know, Charlie." Adam interrupted. To talk about something else, he asked, "Who is all here?"

"The entire team. Coach Bombay is still here. Orion is here too. So is some of the Varsity team." Charlie added sarcastically.

"Who?" Adam was slightly surprised to hear that, he did not doubt Scooter would come by if he had heard about what had happened.

"Vanderbilt and Brown. And I almost forgot," Charlie sounded anything but happy to reveal the last person, "Larson."

Nodding, Adam did not say anything. He could not change Charlie's opinion of these three. Adam knew he would have to talk to Charlie sometime, but now was not it. He was surprised that Brown wanted to help, but than he had not been one of Varsity to bother him much.

"I don't mind seeing anyone now."

"Are you up to having everyone here?" Charlie knew Adam could not see everyone at once. Everyone would what to know how he was doing and everything.

"Sure."

The next hour or more, Adam got to talk to his friends. He got a chance to talk to Scooter, Jeff, and Zack at one point too. Everyone was at least some what civil with each other, more for his sake then anything else. But the concern for his father was not too far from his mind.

 


	16. Binding Ties

 

* * *

Portman stuck his head into Adam's bedroom. Adam was sitting on his bed, a sports magazine on his lap. "Feel up for some company?"

Adam looked up with a start, but seeing it was just Portman said, "Sure."

Adam had been home from the hospital for a day. He would be going to school the next which was Monday. With his dad was still in a coma, Adam's mother would not her husband's bedside, not unless she needed to eat or sleep. Drew was going between their house and the hospital to make sure his mother and brother were cared for.

Drew had changed Adam's nightstand from the right to the left to help his brother access everything with his left hand. The stand had some of Adam's stuff - lamp, phone, and a drink.

"How are you doing?"

"Not bad."  _Maybe I should just stick a sign in front of me saying, 'I fine! Stop asking!'_ With that thought came the mental image of what he would look like with that type of sign. Adam smiled.

Seeing the smile, thinking Adam was happy to be out of the hospital, Portman said, "Bet your glad to be home."

"Yeah, I am. But I wish I could be at the hospital too."

Nodding, Portman just said what just about everyone was saying and hoping for, "I'm sure your dad's gonna be fine."

Before Adam could reply to that, the phone rang. Grabbing it, he said a quick "Hello?"

"Hey Cake-Eater! How you doing?" asked Jesse. His voice was upbeat, but it held concerned for his friend. Charlie had assured him that Adam was okay. All the same, he wanted to talk to Adam himself.

Trying to push down his disappointment that it was not the hospital, Adam said, "Jesse, you're about the hundredth person to ask that."

"Yeah, yeah. What you up to?" Adam sounded fine, but sounding and being fine were two different things.

"Nothing. Portman just showed up. Want to talk to him?"

"Sure."

Once Adam handed the phone to Portman, he went back to his magazine. Though he could easily listen to Portman's side of the conversation, Adam did not want to eavesdrop. It did not sound like a serious conversation, mostly about Portman's version of what had happened during JV/Varsity game.

At one point he overheard Portman say, "He's doing fine."

Adam knew that Jesse was asking how he was doing, but Adam was pretty sure Jesse wanted to ask Portman his point view. Just because Jesse and Adam had been and still were close friends, there were times Adam kept problems to himself.

A few minutes later Portman handed the phone back to Adam.

"The JV/Varsity game must have been something, huh?" Jesse asked.

"It was that. One of the hardest games we had to play that's for sure."

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened with you and your dad?"

Adam sighed wearily. "Short version is that he didn't know about the game."

"Nor did he know you were back on the Ducks." Jesse said more then asked that statement.

"Basically."

"Look, I'm sure your dad's going to be fine."

"Jesse-"

"I just know, Adam." Jesse's voice was serious. "And I hope your not blaming yourself for the accident either. You're not are you?"

"Jesse, it's not that easy-"

"No, it isn't." Jesse interpreted again. "But I know your dad is proud of you anyway."  _Even though he doesn't what you go your own way._

"Right." Adam knew Jesse was trying to help, he agreed hoping to to drop the topic. It did not make him feel better.

"I've got to go, call waiting. Bye!" Jesse said quickly.

"Bye."

Hanging up the phone, Adam saw Portman flipping through his eight grade yearbook.

"Did you like going to a public school instead of a private one?" Portman asked. He had been surprised a bit when he had learned that Adam when to the same school as the Ducks more then a year ago.

"Public school was better." Adam nodded. Sure private schools had its benefits, but then public school was much better because he had his friends. Adam was never able to make friends easily, and the Ducks were his real friends. Even Scooter and Zack who were on his old teams were really his friends then the others that he knew were.

"So how bad is Eden Hall? You guys have had a few weeks to get adjusted to teachers and classes."

Adam told him about some of the classes he had, as well as the teachers, and high school no doubt added to the level as well as the load of homework. Portman did not look like he was going to look forward to school the next day.

"You're probably wondering why I didn't bother to come back a few weeks ago."

"Fulton just said you didn't want to come because Coach Bombay wasn't going to be here."

"That was part of it. But mom had been expecting a baby, and a few days before school, she miscarried. She was fifteen weeks along, nearly four months."

To say Adam was shocked was a gross understatement. "Portman, I'm sorry, I'm not sure what to say," Adam told his friend. He asked though it may have been irreverent. "How is your mom doing?"

"She's hanging in there." Portman expression was sober. "She insisted that I come to school here. Said with my dad and sister at home, she'll be fine."

"How come you just didn't say that in the first place?"

"Guess I didn't want anyone to know." Portman had finally talked to Fulton about it about week after the miscarriage, swearing him to secrecy.

The phone rang again. Adam grabbed it on the second ring.

"Adam?" It was his mother. She sounded like she was weeping.

"Mom? Is everything OK?" Adam asked trying not to sound afraid or worried, but failing miserably. Portman's face turned to concern when he heard Adam said it was his mother.

"Yes!" Lauren said with what sounded like a joyful laugh and a cry. "Your father woke up."

* * *

Quickly walking toward the front doors of the Eden Hall, Adam tried not to get too jolted with his one arm in a cast. He did not like having his right arm in a cast because it itched like crazy and his right arm was also the one he used to write with. But Adam was thankful that it was not one of his legs that had gotten broken. He would have hated to try navigating around with crutches.

With his dad out of the coma for the past two days, Adam wanted to be at the hospital more then school. But yet, Adam knew his father was going to talk to him about his playing on JV, or rather with the Ducks, and not Varsity once he became more coherent. Phil had been in and out of it for the past few days, but he was staying awake longer and sleeping less.

As for the Ducks, things had still gone up some what since Friday's game. The school was a buzz with JV's win against Varsity. JV/Varsity showdown games always had Varsity as the champion. How the world turned upside down for them.

"Adam, wait!"

He slowed his pace when he heard his name.

Scooter fell in step with the younger teen a few seconds later. "Do you need a ride to the hospital?"

"No, Drew is coming."

"How's your dad doing?"

"Well as can be expected."

"Do the doctors think he'll make a full recovery?"

"They're not sure yet, but they say Dad's doing well after two days."

"Good." Scooter was happy to hear that Adam's father was doing better. He saw someone coming toward them. "Hi, Drew."

"Hi, guys." Drew greeting both of them. "How was your day?" Drew asked of the junior.

"Not too bad. How's your father?"

"Sleeps off and on. He's doing better each day." Drew smiled.

"Good," as much as he would have liked to chat with the two brothers, Scooter was not able stay, "I've got to go to practice."

_This is going to be interesting._  Adam felt bad for Scooter. One, Brown and he would be getting the third degree for helping the Ducks to go to the hospital to visit him. Two, with the Ducks win on the JV/Varsity game on Friday, Varsity were not in the greatest of moods. Not to add that soon, they would be wearing their colors of black and red, but not as Warriors but as Ducks. As for jerseys for his friends and himself, they would have ones that had, the white and red for JV.

"Scooter," Adam said stopping the goalie from going on his way. "thanks for all you've done."

Scooter waved the thanks away like it was no big deal, which to him it was not. "What are friends for?" With that, he walked toward the doors to go to the arena.

Shifting his backpack to find a comfortable spot on his shoulder, Adam was about to ask how their father was doing today, when Drew grabbed his pack. He did not swing it on his back, but carried it by its straps.

"How is Dad? Really?"

"He was resting when I left." Drew said. "I think he's doing better today. He'll be out of the hospital before we know it."

"That's great." Adam really meant what he said. He was relieved that his dad was going be alright.

* * *

Sitting in a chair in his father's hospital room, Adam tried to study for his biology test they were going to have Friday. But trying to study was the last thing on his mind. He would be lucky if he passed the test with a passing grade.

He was the only one here. Drew had driven their mother home so she could to rest. She had not left her husband's side even after he awoken.

Phil Banks had been very relieved to see that his son was alright. He did not need to say that in so many words, it had been clear in his expression. Though neither of them had talked about what happened Friday, it was a miracle that they both come out of this accident still in one piece.

"Adam?" The teen looked up to realize his father was again awake.

Putting his school book aside, Adam asked, "Do you need anything?"

"No. Where are your mother and Drew?"

"They're at home, Drew is going to be coming back soon."

"He's been here all this time, making sure you and your mother are alright, hasn't he?"

Nodding, Adam did not speak. Drew always was his dad's pride and joy. Adam was not jealous, not of Drew. Sure, Drew sometimes did things his own way, and not how their father wanted him to. But Adam did not want to think what would have happened if his big brother had not stepped in the past few days.

"I wanted to say something about Friday."

"Dad, I-"

"Let me finish." Phil said sharply. He did not mean to be so harsh, it just come out like that.

"Why didn't you just tell me that you where on JV?"

"The Ducks, not JV. Because you won't have been happy."  _Gross understatement._ "Because you would have wanted me to stay on Varsity."

Sighing, Phil said, "True enough. But you could have told me."

"And what? Have you blow up on me like you did Friday? Dad, you don't get it. I wasn't happy being on Varsity. My friends, the Ducks, thought I was just like them because I was on the other team."

Phil did not say anything. He really listened what Adam said. Not just heard him, and thought since Adam was young, his son did not know what was talking about. But Adam did know he was talking about. He did not have to say, but Adam must of hating being on Varsity. Phil knew that Adam loved being on the Ducks.

"So you didn't like being on Varsity, and rather stay with the Ducks?" Phil asked quietly.

Adam blinked. He had not expected his father say that, or more like ask that. But he had. "Yeah."

Sighing wearily, Phil said, "Alright, if that's what makes you happy, stay with the Ducks."

"Really?" Adam smiled, one that reached his blue eyes. When was the last time he was truly happy about something? Or maybe it was when was that his father at least let him go his own way? It had been awhile.

"Yes. I'm just glad you're alright, son."

Feeling a bit choked up, Adam managed to say, "I glad you're going to fine too, Dad."

"So what happened at the game?" Phil asked. He had not seen the game, and the very little he had seen had not gotten his attention as mad as he had been.

Adam told his dad about the game and how Varsity and the Ducks had played. Drew had come back in the middle of all this. But he heard enough that he was nearly tempted to beat up half of the Varsity team for how the treated Adam and his friends.

"Drew," Adam said once he was done telling them about the game, "I need to get something to drink. I'm going to head down to the cafeteria."

"Sure, I'll find you when you're ready to go."

Coming out of his father's hospital room, Adam headed down to the elevator. As the doors opened, he saw Charlie ready to come out.

"Charlie?"

"Hey. How's your dad?"

Adam did not want to get into the emotional talk he and his dad shared, so he just said, "He's doing better."

"That's great." Charlie said with relief.

"I'm heading for the cafeteria for something to drink, do you want to come?"

"Sure."

Once they got their drinks the found a table at a nearby widow area that was not too crowded.

"So how are you doing?" Charlie asked. The two teens had not talked since lunch, and Charlie knew that with everything that happened with Adam in the past few days, it had been crazy for him.

"Fine." Adam said honestly. "Charlie, I wanted to say something about Saturday."

"You mean when everyone was here?"

Nodding, Adam said, "I didn't want to talk about it then. You want to believe that Scooter, Brown, and Zack are jerks. They're not."

Charlie started to say something, but Adam cut him off.

"Scooter has been nothing but nice to me, and the rest of the Ducks. Well, more with what happened Saturday then anything. And what happened nearly four years ago wasn't Zack's fault. You saw what happened at the championship game, McGill was the one who pushed me down, not Zack."

Frowning, Charlie said more then asked, "So you want me and the others to be friends with them."

"No, I'm not. Whether you know it or not Charlie, the rest team looks at you to lead, not just on the ice but off it as well." Adam knew the rest of the Ducks led their own lives and sometimes did their own thing, but Charlie was the one who held the team together.

Charlie turned away from his friend. Adam was in many ways, echoing what Hans tried to tell him before he died. Adam's sharp gaze remained steadily on him, waiting for him to speak.

"Sometimes I wonder if you should be captain and not me."

That was the last thing Adam had expected Charlie to say, and it was not prepared to reply to that remark. Bewildered, he asked with incredulity, " _Me?_ "

Nodding, Charlie said, "It's the truth." Adam still looked at him like he just grew two heads. Grinning, Charlie said, "Don't worry Preppie, I'm not going to turn over my C to you. But seriously, if ever I did, you'd be the first candidate to replace me."

"Thanks Charlie, I think. But I never would take your C. Everyone knows  _you're_  the captain."

"As for Scooter and everyone, I'll try to be polite, but don't hold your breath."

"I won't." Adam knew that Charlie meant what he said. That was all he could ask for. Maybe one day he would tell his friend about what happened after that unofficial game with Varsity. But not today or anytime soon. That was still too new and painful.

"There you are, Adam." Drew was heading toward them, a few feet away. "Hi, Charlie."

"Hi Drew." Charlie said. Glancing at his watch, he added, "I've got to run. Practice is going to start soon."

"I'm going to." Adam said. At Charlie's surprised look, he added, "I'll just watch. My dad's doing fine."

"I'll just drop you both off."

"Thanks, Drew." Adam said to his brother as he sat down for the moment.

"Drew, do you feel like coming to a Varsity game on Friday?"

Adam wondered why Charlie was inviting Drew to a high school game.

"Sure." Drew didn't mind going. "Is it going to be any particular game?"

Grinning, Charlie said, "No not really. It'll just be the first game Varsity has as Ducks, not as Warriors."

"Charlie, you're not planning to put more fuel on the fire are you?"

"Me?" If Adam did not know his friend like he did, he would buy the innocent act. "I just think the JV team to show Varsity some school spirit and pride."

"It's going to be one interesting game, that's for sure."

_Oh, yeah._  Adam agreed with his brother. Friday's game was going to be one to remember. Just like this past Friday's game was one that Eden Hall would never forget.

 


	17. One of Them

 

* * *

_Epilogue_

* * *

_Two Months Later_

Adam came into the common room of the freshmen dorms, running a hand through his damp hair removing the melted snow. Dwayne was sitting in a chair, watching something on TV. Kenny and Russ were playing a game of cards, poker from the looks of it, on the floor. Luis was laying on the couch half asleep. Portman was doing push ups.

Some of the Ducks wanted to watch a movie in the dorms since it was the last weekend before the out-of-state Ducks were going to go home for Thanksgiving. The last day of school was Tuesday and classes would not resume until the following Tuesday.

"Hey Banksie, how was therapy?" The said name was now more out of jest then ridicule. Adam would have still preferred to be called Cake-Eater. Heck, he would have gone for Preppie.

Shooting Ken a mock glower, he replied, "It was grueling." Kenny only glanced his way, then back down at his cards. Making up his mind, he put two cards face down.

Grueling was an understatement. Adam had been fortunate that he had never had a broken bone, save for some of the hockey injuries he acquired. Now he had to have physical therapy on his arm and he had not realized how much strength he had lost in his right arm. Grant it, the doctor did say that he would he regain full use of his arm, but all in good time. That was the agonizing part. That and the damn therapy.

"Where is Julie?" he asked as he took off his coat setting it near the heater to dry.

"She went to the movies with Scooter," Luis answered opening his eyes.

His friends thought Scooter was alright. After what happened with Adam, they thought he was more of a Duck than a Warrior. Though none of them, other than Adam and Julie, hung out with him. And of course they tolerated him for Julie's sake.

Scooter was not the starting goalie anymore. Wilson had put Kenneth Johnson as the main goalie. Everyone on Varsity and JV knew that Scooter was better than Johnson, but it was Wilson's decision. Johnson was a senior this year, so Scooter could be the main goalie when he was a senior next year. Unless Wilson had Julie move up to Varsity, which would be unlikely.

As for Rick Riley and the rest of the Varsity, as well as the Ducks, neither team really liked each other. But for the most part one side left the other alone. Probably because no one wanted to get suspended. To some degree everyone was civil to one other. Most everyone in school got use to the Eden Hall Ducks, once Warriors. Some liked the change, others, like most of the Varsity team, hated it. It stripped them of their pride. Though secretly, some of the Warriors, now Ducks, did not mind or care about the name change. But the they knew better then to let their captain know their opinion.

"What about you? No hot date with Mindy, Luis?" asked Portman getting up. He wondered why Luis was going to pass up date with the sexy head cheerleader to hang with the guys.

"Nah. I think we're both getting bored with each other. I think it's time-"

"To look toward greener pastures." Finished Dwayne.

"Thanks Cowboy," was Luis' dry reply. "Besides Portman, you're not hurting for female companionship."

"What can I say? When you have it, you have it." Portman flexed his muscular arm.

 _Oh brother._  Adam just rolled his eyes.

"Ha! Three of a kind. Beat that!" Russ said smugly throwing his cards down.

"Full house." Kenny said calmly laying his cards down.

"What the- Man, you cheated!" Russ said angrily.

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did!"

"Did not."

"You did too!"

"Quiet! I'm missin' the good part!" Dwayne loudly snapped out.

Adam felt like he was starting to get a headache. He half figured going home was better then staying here. He thought he heard someone come up behind him.

"Are we watching a western?" Goldberg came in with the rest of the team. He eyed the show with disdain.

"No. Where's Connie and Guy?" asked Kenny, since the couple got back together six weeks ago. Russ had finally gave up and sat on the other sofa.

"They decided at the last minute to go with Julie and Scooter to the movies." supplied Fulton. He and the others were doing the same thing to their coats, putting them near the heater like Adam had done.

"Yep. No chick flick. So, what are we watching?" Averman inquired, still by the heater.

They had the choice of  _Twister_  or  _Mission_   _Impossible_. It was a toss up, but most everyone decided to watch  _Mission Impossible_.

"Ok, you can't hog the couch anymore." Charlie said standing at the end of the sofa that had Luis' feet.

"What are you gonna do about it, Conway?"

"This." Charlie shoved Luis' feet out of the way and sat down. Luis just plopped his feet on Charlie's lap.

"Mendoza, get your big feet off of my lap."

"Yeah, I'd like to sit down too." Averman said.

With some words mumbled in Spanish, Luis sat up leaving the other end for Averman to sit down.

"Got anymore room?" Portman asked coming over with an unopened bag of chips.

"What is this, a can of sardines?" Luis just finally gave up and sat on the floor. Portman happily took his seat.

Adam had settled on the floor too, not bothering to fight for a seat on the other couch. Russ, Goldberg, and Ken had claimed it. Dwayne had not moved an inch out of the chair he was in; Fulton had taken the other chair in the room.

They got into the movie which had a lot of good action scenes. Some other freshmen came in, some staying but others left after a few minutes.

One of the freshmen that left after staying for a few minutes had been Zack. Adam was not staying at the dorms anymore, he had not since his father came home from hospital. He and Zack hang out every now and again, but with both boys schedules that was not often.

Zack had tried out for basketball and made the team. Though he was not one of the best players on his team like he was in peewee hockey, he could play basketball fairly well.

When Zack could make it to a Ducks game, which Adam was at all of them, he would sit next to him. Sometimes they would talk after the game if the Ducks were not going to get together afterwards. The Ducks were polite to Zack, most of the new Ducks were, but the old Ducks still did not like him much, though they were civil.

Adam still skated to stay in shape and sort of was assistant coach to Orion helping out with the practices. Now that Adam had his cast off, he could not just jump back into the game and play. Which Adam hated. He wanted to be back on the ice, scoring goals for the team. He needed to build up strength in his arm before he could start practicing with his friends. Even when that happened he would have to be very careful not to over do. But he hoped the doctor would give him the okay to play with the Ducks in January when they reached the playoffs. Adam and his friends had no doubt they would be able to make the playoffs.

His family was doing fairly well. His father's injuries took time to heal, but he was back to old self for the most part. Although his dad would have loved it if Adam went back on Varsity, he accepted that son wanted to play for the Ducks. Adam knew that if something came up to boost his hockey career, his father would want him to take it. Adam had not had that opportunity yet, so he did not know what he would do. When that happened, his dad would let him make his own decision.

Drew was doing great in college. His finals were coming up in a few weeks, Drew was just going to stay with a friend for Thanksgiving. Adam got a chance to keep in touch with his brother at least once a week or so by phone.

Once the credits rolled, Dwayne had control of the remote and rewound the movie. The other freshmen that had came in during the middle of the movie commented about the movie whether they liked it or not, after awhile they got up and left. Soon it was just the Ducks.

"It's still snowing," Luis commented standing by one of the windows. He had stood up to stretch his muscles.

"Still?" Goldberg asked. Turning himself around while still on the couch, which was not an easy task, looking out the window.

"Looks like it is sticking to the ground this time." Luis said still looking out the window.

Adam knew Luis, Russ, Dwayne, and Kenny were not use to seeing snow on a regular basis. Adam would not tell anyone, but he liked the snow. In particular the first snow that covered ground, like this one. They would usually get snow at the end of October or early November. The weather had not been cold enough for snow to gather on the ground, when it would snow, but the ground had been still too warm for it to settle.

Kenny stood up, and went down the hall toward the stairs. A few minutes later, he came back down with his coat. "Come on," he told his friends. With that he turned around heading to the dorm doors.

"What, is he nuts?" Goldberg said.

"Naw." Dwayne drooled out. He went to get his coat too. He was the second one out the door.

Russ, Luis, and Portman went to get their coats, while the other Ducks put theirs on to join Ken and Dwayne. They got out in to time to see Ken stick his tongue out to catch falling snow flakes.

It was already dark, but the school had lights around it that shined brightly. It made the snow on the ground look like sparkling gems. The ground was covered with sixteen inches of the white stuff. Portman, Luis, and Russ joined them.

Portman gathered some snow and got it in ball then threw at an unsuspecting Averman.

Feeling something cold in the middle of his back, Averman turned around at his friends, "Who threw that?"

"Portman." A moment later Russ got hit in face with a snowball by Fulton. After that, it was a free for all snowball fight. Some of Ducks probably got hit more than others, but no one was keeping count.

Scooter, Julie, Connie, and Guy came upon their friends in this state. One of the Ducks, probably Goldberg, threw a snowball meant for one of his friends, but it ended hitting Scooter in the face.

The Ducks stopped dead. They had not noticed their friends and Scooter had come back from the movies. They did not know how Scooter was going to react to getting hit in the face. But if he was not happy, there was more of them and just one of him.

A giggle escaped Julie's mouth as Scooter wiped some of the remaining snow from the upper left side of his face.

"You think that was funny?" asked her boyfriend, none to happy. Scooter was not mad, but he was not going let the Ducks off the hook just yet. "Well see how you like it!" Scooter charged after his girlfriend.

Julie went running, Scooter hot on her heels. It did not take him long to catch her. He grabbed her and spun her around.

"Scooter! Let me go!"

"Not a chance." Scooter whispered near her ear, causing some of the blond wisps escaping her bun to tickle her neck.

The Ducks just watched Julie and Scooter without saying anything. That did not last long. Averman made a crack. "Oh man! You two have got to get a room!" He got hit with a snowball for it. "Hey! What did I say?" he asked as he looked around to see who threw the snowball at him.

"Goldberg!" Russ yelled at the defenseman as he laughed. "At least you did not hit Scooter again."

Laughing along with the rest of his friends, Adam could not help but think that he would not want to be anywhere else but here. He had the greatest friends in the world. What more could he want?

Sure, Adam would want to make it pro in the NHL someday. But right now, he was a fourteen-year-old kid. And just a freshman in high school, playing in the snow with his friends.

_The End_


End file.
